The pensieve effect First year again
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: "You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it." 1st of the Pensive effect series. RLHP No slash yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: "You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it"

**~0~**

**The pensive effect-First year again**

**Chapter 1**

**~0~**

The grounds were a flurry of smoking bodies in piles and flames that licked at them before consuming its meal. The dead weren't just dead, they were soulless and empty, yet they held the faces of everyone Harry ever knew and cared for since the beginning of his time in the Wizarding World and now they were gone. He stood on the hill that held the people he considered family and simply watched them burn, Harry felt utterly numb as he saw their skin melt off their bones then become ash, it was sickening in smell and sight, but he couldn't look away. This was their burial, the eternal way of living, and their ashes will scatter in the winds to forever roam the earth.

He had their names marked in stone, every single person he knew and found the names of, all either good, bad, or neutral, all of them were added to a stone. He laid their names next to memorial to his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and added his name to the list. There was no way he was staying this land while everyone was gone, there was **no one** left, even the magical creatures were gone, most left the land while others left the dimension, he was the last one and no one cared if he was gone or not.

"Mum, Dad, Siri, Remus...I'm coming to join you" he said as he held a knife in his hand. Harry could of easily A. himself, but he wanted to feel the pain, he wanted to feel the pain in his heart bleed out of him and he wanted to make himself pay for letting the others die. He put the knife to his throat and moved it to one side quickly and deeply then did it to the other side. Harry choked as blood filled his mouth then flooded down his chin and his throat. His body fell as he continued to try and breathe from the lack of oxygen and the overflowing blood, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Sure enough, Harry stopped trying to breathe as his body shut down and his heart came to a painful stop which then made Harry Potter dead to the world.

**~0~**

He floated in and out of consciousness. He couldn't tell what was up and what was down, his couldn't open his eyes even though he wanted to, he wanted to see the spirits of his family and friends, he wanted to see the people he loved in front of him, he wanted to be free.

"Harry" a soft, feminine voice came into his ear, "It's time to wake up" the voice said softly. As if a heavy burden had been lifted from his eyelids, they open and he saw a soft violet tinge to the sky. Was he dead? He let his eyes roam the area; the tinge was everywhere, even below him. He didn't see anyone or anything that could give him a clue as to where he was.

_**'Where am I?'**_ he thought to himself then jumped as he finally caught onto the fact that someone was running their hand through his hair. When he turned to see who had touched him, he got a shock of a woman that looked like his mother, only slightly different.

The woman had dark red hair, so dark it was on a turning point to be brown; her eyes were a hard forest green color that had a flood of fire that reminded Harry of something being born and bringing life into the world. She was on her knees, but Harry could tell that she had an hourglass figure and a generous bust size that was hidden by a deep dark violet robe and cloak that brought out her hair and made her flawless, fair skin shine.

"Who-who are you?" Harry spoke, feeling that his throat was on fire and not wanting to work. He brought his hand up to his throat and felt a large and thick scar run across his throat; it was then that he remembered him killing himself with a slice to the throat.

"I see you remember your suicide" the woman spoke in an angered tone, "As for your question, I'm called many things. Death, Shinigami-sama, the Grim Reaper, but you can call me Thana*. I am the master of death and creator of the Deathly Hallows" the woman said, her voice unchanging in its tone. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at the woman, Thana, he could feel the anger rising off her form and watched as she stood up to her full height, he blames the Dursely family for his short stature, but really? Thana was taller than him and she wasn't even that tall, if his calculations were correct she was around 5'5" and he was around 5'1 ½" at best. A look must have passed across his face as he saw Thana have a small sly smirk cross her face.

"Bitter about you short stature, sweetie?" she said in amusement, the anger was still there as it was written in her form, but she was amused at his bitterness and anger.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it" Harry growled out, despite his voice hurting. Thana had a look of something that was worse than anger, but not quiet rage cross her face as she leaned forward to Harry.

"Try me, Boy Wonder" Thana all, but hissed, "I know your story, born to two wonderful parents who were murdered, left on your relatives doorstep, abused-"

"I wasn't abused" Harry said defensively. He hated that word, that word made him feel like he wasn't even worth the love he received from his friends and his godfather when he was alive. His logic geared towards the fact that if the Durselys didn't have some little ounce of love, like, contentment, or whatever it was they felt towards him other then jealousy, bitterness, and dislike, wouldn't he had been killed on sight or dumped elsewhere? Thana blinked at Harry, her face blank and showing something that said 'yeah right'.

"Then what do you call it? Because from what I saw, you living in a cupboard, getting little food, smacked around or beaten, doing every little thing to their expectations and it never being good enough, distasteful words being said towards you, it was abuse" Thana hissed, her eyes raging with the fire in her eyes.

"I say mistreatment and they didn't call me much, boy, freak and sometimes Harry, that part you were wrong about" Harry said to her, that part seem to irk Thana more.

"You say that and don't deny the other things, brushing it off as "mistreatment", but you were abused. As I was saying before I was interrupted, abused by your relatives until school letters came for you to start at Hogwarts. Hunted every year by Voldemort, exempting third year, harmed each year by a professor one way or another, one being an accident and another being endangerment by your headmaster. You were tortured, nearly killed each year, killed for ten minutes at the final battle, then abandoned as everyone was dead, you had to deal with burying said people then suicide. Now you say I don't know? I think I know very well, Harry, I know as I was there when Fate had for told your birth and told me that you were my child" Thana said, the last part making her a little sad. Harry looked at her with a weird look.

"What do you mean 'your child'? Lily was my mother not you!" Harry said. Thana had the sad look turn to anguish when Harry said that.

"You are my child. A child born to take control of the Deathly Hallows and one day take over my domain, you were chosen to be my successor, sweetie, you are my child in all the ways possible and more, you are of my flesh, of my blood, and of my soul. Lily was a container to bring you into the world and was your mortal mother who gave her life for you, but you are mine above all else" Thana said softly and sadly as she got closer to Harry. Harry blinked at what she said and didn't move as she got closer, or when she wrapped her arms around him, one around his back while the other held his head beneath her chin. He didn't know what to feel, this woman told him the he belonged to her and was her child, how was he supposed to act?

"If I am your child then why keep me in the living world?" Harry asked. Thana held him tightly as that question hit her.

"I wanted more than anything to have you right here, but it is against the rules to bring one to this world before their time as it causes the timeline to collapse and an apocalypse happens" Thana explained, "While you lived, I watched over you and did anything I could to make sure you continued to be safe and live to your destined death date, but you killed yourself before your time and caused a rip to happen" Thana told him which then caused him to become confused.

"Rip? What rip?" he wondered what it meant.

"A rip in the timeline. With you dead before your time, that rip is leaking out memories and inner nightmares, making the world turn upside down and causing so many mess ups that has to be fixed in order to see that you come to where you are supposed to be" Thana seemed to be hating this part as she was shaking as she held Harry.

"Why can't you let me stay dead? Why not let me stay here?" Harry asked desperately, not liking where this conversation had headed.

"Because it is against the rules of the universe to do so, when something is set by Fate and/or Destiny, it is set in stone, people can change it to their benefit, but what they become and what happens later to them is already determined" Thana told him, feeling Harry back away from her as she said this.

"Why not break those rules? You said you helped me isn't that against the rules?" he asked.

"I only helped in the ways I could such as making your touch burn that mad man of a professor in your first year and had given Albus a boost in sending Fawkes to your aide in second year, I didn't directly change things, I only added a few details that Fate allowed" Thana sighed and waved her hand to the side which became a mirror or portal, he didn't know which one it was.

"I can't let you stay because this happened when that rip was created by you" Thana said and let Harry look at what he thought looked like Hell on Earth, only much, much, much worse. Everything was dead, all life that he knew was gone, spiraling vortexes of fire shot in the air, and magma ate away at anything, even itself. Demon like creatures flew in the air, attacking one another than the victor eating the loser while on looking demons dived for what little scraps fell from the victors feast. Screams of what Harry thought were Muggles and whatever magical creatures that stayed on Earth rang out in defining ranges of pitch, it was horrifying as everything seemed to be pointing at him and confirming his horrors before the planet seemed to just die and crumble before imploding on itself. Thana closed the portal and let the image set in Harry's mind, hating that this was the only way to fix it.

"Why?" Harry found himself asking.

"It's because you died" Thana said, "You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it" she said the last part in the sadness that she tried to force away. Harry looked at Thana; his eyes held the haunting look from what he saw.

"How far back? How do I fix this and how long will it take?" Harry asked. Thana looked at him before summoning a couple of chairs.

"You will be sent back to the beginning, to where your torment started, when you were ten years old" Thana started her explain, "You fix this by living what you did over again, but instead of going through it the same, you change key events and some small events that held a hand in what brought you to your suicide and as for how long...that isn't to be spoken about, for it is unclear about when you are supposed to die now that you have to fix the rip. Fate doesn't know as you broke her chain she set for you, she can't make a new one, she can only redo the chain with one event at a time as you go along until you meet back to that point you died" Thana finished and put a hand on one of Harry's.

"Look, I can't be right there next to you, but I can be there to give advice along the way and help keep you going. Since you came here, I have a contact with you and it's through you self-made scar" Thana said. She watched Harry touch his throat and look at her with one last question written in his eyes.

"No, you won't be alone if you don't make yourself closed off. You are in charge of what happens now; your previous life, that history that was written, has vanished and now you start clean. You can make new bonds with old enemies and renew those with your old friends, it's up to you and no one else" Thana had a smile as she said the last part, knowing that her son would try to change everything he did wrong, but she knew that certain things couldn't be changed, but they could be prolonged for however long Harry keeps living and changing his life. Thana leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead. Once she did this, Harry's eyes grew heavy and began to close.

"Sleep, Harry, when you wake, you life begins once more, my son" Thana's voice echoed in his ears as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Me**: Heh, yeah I had this idea bug me for a while, I'm slowly getting back into an updating routine and it started with my Lion King story, I'll keep updating when I can, I'm pushing myself to keep going, but I need your help as well, I need encouragement to do so, and no it's not the usual 'UPDATE SOON!' things 'cause then it is just makes me go 'bleh no update power'. So yeah, help me to get the stories out again, get my creativity out there again plz.

* Thana is Greek for Death and is the feminine form of Thanatos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: "You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it"

**dalistar123 –** I like to thank you again for your ideas and inspiration, those will show up in later chapter. 

**~0~**

**Chapter 2**

**~0~**

A rapping against a hard surface, brought him out of the dark depths of his consciousness. When he opened his eyes he knew that he felt...rested, he never felt that way, and if he ever did feel that way it had been a long time in his book. The last time he felt rested he had been in the hospital wing back in his first year and Poppy had given him some potion to relax him and make him sleep. It had been what...7 or 8 years ago he had been like this? He couldn't remember as it was a little after his run in with Quirrell. Another rapping brought him out of his musing.

"Are you awake yet, boy?" a familiar screech entered his ears.

Aunt Petunia.

His dark cupboard filled his vision as he began looking around, small spiders scurrying about, cobwebs and spiderwebs intertwining, old, broken toy soldiers that he managed to save from Dudley's wrath and his fat ass, his cot and baby blanket. Everything of his childhood was here again, just like it was all those years ago. It was like Thana said, he **was** sent back. A final rapping came and a screech of the vent opened so light would flood in as well as the opening of the his cupboard's door.

"You better answer me when I ask a question, boy" Petunia hissed when she opened his cupboard door. Her blond hair was long and ran over her shoulder, covering her long neck slightly, while her blue eyes shined with distaste as she looked at him. Harry didn't know if he should answer or not so he just nodded so he wouldn't receive a slap to the head, he could feel his scar on his throat when his chin touched it, why had it not disappeared?

This was the million dollar question of his day.

"Get dressed boy! I need you to clean up the living room and kitchen before I make breakfast for Vernon and Dudley, I want you in the backyard afterwards, weeding the garden, mowing the lawn and painting the fence, after that you leave. I don't want to see you until I lock you up for the night" she said before pulling away to let her nephew get ready.

_**'What is the date?'**_ Harry thought as he tried to remember this day, he knew it was a family outing by how Petunia had said _'I don't want to see you until I lock you up'_, but the date seemed to slip his mind. He quickly pulled some of Dudley's old cast offs and set off to dress himself, he shuddered slightly as the fabric glided over his scar, he had to get used to that. After dressing, Harry rushed to grab the cleaning supplies and started scrubbing, dusting, mopping, spraying and anything else that needed to be done while Petunia cooked a large and hardy breakfast for the whale and pig in a wig. When he finished his indoor chores, Petunia gave him a plate with two pieces of burnt toast and a glass of water.

While he was eating, he looked at the calendar on the door of the refrigerator. He saw that it was June 16, one week before Dudley's eleventh birthday, which was for the family outing as he **knew** that they were celebrating with Marge before she went on some sort of trip. Also it was a week before the dreaded incident with the snake. Harry blinked and wondered what he should do for that event, but couldn't think on what would happen, he made some pros and cons. The cons out weighed the pros on the event, Harry decided to see what would happen on that day, before giving up and went out side to do the other chores.

**~0~**

**'**_**How am I supposed to cover **_**that****?' **Harry asked himself as he looked at his scar in the mirror of a public water closet at a nearby park. He had finished his chores faster then expected and went to leave, but when he went to do this he had to dive out of Vernon's reach because he didn't move fast enough to fulfill Petunia's request (_order_) of him getting out of her sight for the rest of the day, he was locked out when he stepped out the front door. It didn't take him long to get to the nearby park soon after being locked out. Once there he saw a few people (_mainly adults and teenagers_) looking at him, or rather his scar, though he didn't know if that was it until some elderly man asked him what was wrong with his neck. He had lied and said it was paint and he was heading off to clean it off, it seemed to work as the elderly man backed off and let Harry get to the water closet, there he saw the extent of his self mutilation/suicide.

Now he was just staring at the scar in the mirror. It was long; going from one side that was below his jaw to the other, thick; being about half an inch or so from the bottom to the top, it was enough to have people stare, and it was slightly jagged from when he slid the knife through the skin, having a tight hold and added a lot of pressure to slice the thin and soft tissue. He couldn't understand why the scar hadn't disappeared like the other ones (_The Basilisk tooth, Wormtail's jagged knife cut, Umbridge's blood quill words, and Nagini's bite_), while those had disappeared, the throat slash had not, why though?

_**'It's a reminder'**_ A soft voice said in his mind. He blinked, who was that? Was that...

_**'Thana?'**_ he asked a little cautiously as he tried to pinpoint that voice.

_**'That's right sweetie'**_ the voice said happily. Harry gave a sigh and smiled at the familiar voice.

_**'Thana, what do you mean that the scar is a reminder?'**_ Harry asked her while he made his way to stand against the wall on the outside, just so no one would see him and ask questions.

_**'It's to remind you why you are here, and it is the link to me, remember?'**_ Thana asked as her voice swirled in Harry's head, it made him a little disoriented from hearing it in different areas in his mind.

_**'I do, but I didn't know it would stay!'**_ he said and let a hand run over it, a constant reminder, a thing to tell him why he was here.

_**'It has to, you killed yourself, you broke your time line, that scar stays as a reminder and a haunting mark of what you did'**_ Thana said sadly. Harry didn't like that sad tone in her voice, it reminded him too much of Hermione, Ginny and Cho when they were sad or hurting from something or another, it was an uncomfortable thing to be around, having someone hurt and not be able to do a thing to help.

_**'I understand Thana. I need this to help me right? I just need to find something to cover it so people won't stare' **_He said, the staring was uncomfortable, he got it enough with his curse mark; the damn thing still attached itself to his forehead despite killing Voldemort once, even though he came back it should of at least faded! Harry felt someone hugging him in his mind and found it comforting that it was Thana.

_**'I'll be here to help in anyway I can, remember that, just call my name when you need it. Also, I may be able to give you something to cover the scar so it will be your secret'**_ Thana said and Harry felt something slide over his throat, it felt silky and smooth as it glided over his scar. He didn't know what was around his neck, but if he had to guess, it was a chocker or some sort of silk necklace that had no ornament attached to it.

_**'That should help, people will just think that it is a ribbon, but it won't come off for anyone else, but you. If you feel the need to have it off or wish to have it off if it is uncomfortable, you can take it off, now I have to go sweetie, I'll talk with you soon'**_ Thana told him before her presence faded from his mind.

_**'That woman...'**_ was all Harry could think before shaking his head and wondering off through the small thicket that was near the park, he didn't want to see the people again, they would ask more questions.

**~0~**

Harry laid awake as he waited for the festivities to start. The past week went a little slow for Harry as he had nothing to do other then chores and running around after they were complete, Petunia seemed to not want him around a whole lot; which was a nice, but also a strange difference then his first time around, he could distinctly remember Petunia ordering him to disappear into his cupboard after finishing his chores. Right now it was the morning of June 23.

Dudley's birthday.

Joy.

Harry was dreading the event at the zoo, maybe he could ask Vernon to drop him off some where before the zoo, the library perhaps? That might work, he'd be far enough away so they wouldn't say anything about him destroying the house and he'd miss getting in trouble with releasing the snake, it could work, no point in not trying to stop himself from getting locked up. His vent opened when Petunia went around and the hatch opened so he could get out, lately Petunia hadn't said much to him after he came back from the park, other than telling him what his chores were. Harry had not said much to her either, or the other two males of the house, so it seemed that they came to a mutual agreement to not speak to each other unless it was necessary.

Harry climbed out of his cupboard and quietly shut the door behind him before going into the kitchen to listen to what his chores were. Petunia was cooking and mumbling to herself about something or another, but Harry caught a few words like _'weird scar'_, _'necklace covering'_, and _'brilliant thinking'_, the last one made no sense to him as he had never been _'brilliant' _to his relatives. Harry stood off against the far wall and waited for Petunia to tell him his chores, but they never came. Harry waited for about ten minutes before deciding to ask Petunia about them.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry quietly asked, not wanting to startle to woman as she chopped up some lettuce for her morning salad.

"What is it?" she asked over her shoulder, her voice didn't sound hateful or joyous, but rather it sounded tired and bland.

"I was wondering what my chores were" Harry answered her question, keeping still just in case she was in a bad mood. Petunia was quiet before she stop chopping and put the knife down. She turned around and looked at Harry, her eyes going to his covered neck before lifting to his face. Her eyes looked tired and had a weird soft look to them, her mouth was in a small, neutral frown and her body was sort of slumped, as if she just wanted to drop off to her bed and sleep for a few more hours. Harry watched her come over to him and drop down to his height, which wasn't that tall, but he would deal with it later if he needed to, preferably at Hogwarts in either Myrtle's bathroom or the Chamber of Secrets and with a few selected potions. At the moment thought, Harry was wondering what was wrong with his aunt, she was acting weirder then she had been since he came back to the past.

"Sit at the table Harry, we need to talk" Petunia said before getting up and going over to take a seat. Harry was shocked, Petunia had not called him by his given name willingly in a long time, last time was when he last saw the Dursley family which was before his Seventh year, what brought this on? Harry went up to the table and sat down, noting that the clock said that it was barely past six in the morning, Dudley and Vernon never rose before a quarter to eight so they're talk must be important for Petunia to get up early. Harry waited for Petunia to start talking, which wasn't hard to do as he was patient enough after years of having to wait for things to happen. While he waited he noted that Petunia had her hands on the table, connected by her fingers, her head was bowed slightly so her hair covered her eyes and she was shaking. What was wrong with her?

"What happened to you?" she asked, her voice was forced. Harry blinked, he hadn't expected that.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return. Petunia looked up, her eyes were dull yet hard as she looked at him.

"Don't play smart. I may be an adult and not see much, but I know you well enough to know that something is wrong. You're quieter, pensive and thoughtful on things, your eyes have a haunting look in them and are hard looking, plus that scar. You never had it before, it just appeared! So I repeat, what happen to you?" Petunia said, her voice gaining an octave through out the little observation of hers. Harry blinked, he hadn't noticed that Petunia would be this observant and, boy did this sound scary to him, she sounded worried about him. She never had been, just like she hadn't been quiet before either, had his simple appearance changed his aunt this much?

"I don't know what you mean" he lied, "I just felt like I should stop being so chatty and winy when you give me chores or order me to leave. As for the scar...it has always been there, I don't know why you never saw it, everyone else did and it bothered me enough now to cover it" Harry spoke, his voice sounded bored yet thoughtful towards the woman as he lied about what he knew, making it be a thing of accidental magic. Petunia stared at him before getting up and going over to his side, going down to her knees in the process.

"Harry...I may seem cold, dumb, and not very understanding, but you are my nephew, my only one. If something is wrong, you tell me, not Vernon, me. I may not like you much, but that's because of circumstances and how I try to cope with the loss of my sister. You might not understand yet, but your special like your mother" Petunia said, her eyes were sad, what was with all women being sad when around him? That he couldn't understand above all else and what was with Petunia? God she was entirely different then the old one, that one wouldn't give him the time of day let alone say for him to come to her with his problems and dear lord, but this one told him to and even called him special! She was really freaking him out.

"You feeling alright Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked while leaning back a little, she was a little too close for comfort. Petunia blinked and smiled a little, almost like something in this situation was funny enough to have her smile.

"Yes, I've just opened my eyes is all" she said before standing up, "We'll talk again after Dudder's birthday, alright? I have to tell you a few things and give some items that belonged to your parents" Petunia continued as she went back to her cutting.

"What things?" Harry asked in confusion, he never knew that his parents gave anything to his relatives. Petunia hummed a little at his question as if saying 'wait until later'. Harry sighed and slid off the seat and went to the back door, hearing the groaning of the floor upstairs as his cousin and uncle got up, he didn't want to be around those two just in case they started acting weird too, he stopped when Petunia called his name and handed him a overflowing sandwich to take with him while he waited for them to finish breakfast.

Boy his aunt must be on something.

**~0~**

Harry stood outside the library, wanting to go in, yet he was afraid that someone would say something about him being alone. He had easily talked Vernon into dropping him off at the library when word got to the house about Mrs. Fig breaking her leg, Petunia played it off just like last time, but she looked at Harry with a shine in her eyes that made Harry shiver with some sort of dread, really what was wrong with her? Of coarse Dudley did his bastardly cry about Harry always ruining his Birthday, Petunia did the motherly role and told him that everything would be alright, though she had a look of frustration writing in her eyes, and went on saying that they might have to take him with them. Harry didn't speak up until Vernon started an uproar about it.

"You could drop me off at the library, it's on the way right? You could leave me there and pick me up when you finished, I wouldn't be there at the zoo with Dudley and you wouldn't have to worry about me doing anything" Harry spoke his proposition to his business man of an uncle and he could literally see the wheels turning the whale's head, really his aunt could of done so much better when choosing a man to spend her life with. He saw Petunia frowning and looking at him with a pointed look of wonderment about what he was doing.

"Alright, boy" Vernon said after a few minutes of thinking, "But if I hear anything about any funny business, there will be hell to pay as punishment" he said while waving his beefy, sausage finger at him. Harry nodded in response to show that he understood the terms that was laid out to him, his face held no emotion about what he was feeling on the inside.

Now he was here at his destination, the main library that he rarely went to. He knew that there was so much boundless knowledge in the walls, he just had to go in and poke around. So with out a moment more of stalling, Harry went into the building.

The walls were covered from ceiling to floor with bookcases, all full of books that were in a neat and orderly fashion, all seem so well kept and taken care of. Harry could imagine Madam Pince be jealous as most of the time Gryffindor students held no respect on how the conditions the books were kept in or where they were originally. Only Hermione had given the books the respect they needed, Harry tried to do the same, but Hermione took over as book keeper in the trio and wouldn't let Harry or Ron go near them unless she was right there with them. Harry walked down the aisles of bookcases, looking at the signs that told what they were holding and what the book author's name started with and ended in the cases.

He passed by the Romance and Science Fiction quickly, knowing full well what the Romance held as he caught Hermione with a few over the years and took a peak at them, it was disturbing to read what happened in detail, and he had no interest in the Sci-Fi novels, he couldn't get into them that much. Western was next to pass up, though they peaked his interest a little as it was the classic cowboys and Indians, Mystery held some promises, but he wasn't going to look through them yet. Historical fiction look alright, but he couldn't see anything of interest from the first glance through, as was fantasy and medical, but he saw a few that he go back for once he did a look over. Fiction looked a little better then Western and Historical, but he wasn't gonna try it yet, children he bypassed just like Romance as they would probably be things like stupid fairy tales about princes in shining armor that would rescue the princess from dragons or evil wizards, he snorted at the thought.

He went from Action and Adventure, Crime, Horror and Graphic Novels all the way to True crime, Women's issues, Science and Poetry. All the aisles had different things and some seem interesting while others held no spark at all, it was weird how a library could make you so picky and choosy about things. He had stopped and started collecting some books to read while he waited, he did not know how long he was gonna be there. He hit the Medical section hard, wanting to see how Wizarding and Muggle medicine differentiated, got a few Historical fictions that he saw Hermione read in her off time. He gathered some Mystery, Multicultural, Suspense/Thriller, a book or two on Gay/Lesbian, Cookbooks, Biographies, Plays, Journals, Psychology, Religion/Spirituality and a few Poetry books by authors like Edgar Allen Poe, Oscar Wilde, Maya Angelou, Robert Frost, William Shakespeare, and Emily Dickinson. He was struggling to hold them in his arms as he made his way to an area to read at, ignoring the few people in the library that stared at him.

He wished he had his wand so he could copy these books so he would have his own copies, but he couldn't until after he got his letter and wandered over to Diagon Alley to get his school items. Harry started making a mental list of the books he had so he could write them down and purchase them later if he needed or wanted to, if they held his attention long enough. He started with a Medical book called "Limits to Medicine: Medical Nemesis, the Expropriation of Health" by Ivan Illich*. He skimmed through it and found some passages to be interesting while a few were slow, but knowledgeable as he found Ivan's words on drug-induced illnesses fascinating and his thoughts on life and death intriguing as well as insightful.

He must of been in the library for a while as he found himself being pulled out by a voice saying that the library was closing in fifteen minutes. He looked around the library and noticed the emptiness and saw that he got a little over halfway through his stack of books, his reading speed had improved with keeping up with assignment deadlines and Hermione's constant checking up on how he was doing on his work. He gathered up the few books he had not finished and went to the front, having borrowed Petunia's library card to do so as he didn't own one, and found that the library had a self check out and decided to go through it instead of dealing with questioning librarians.

His timing was perfect because when he got out to the street, Vernon pulled up to the curb. Dudley and Piers were out in the back seat, having worn themselves out with running around the zoo and wherever else Vernon and Petunia had taken them. Harry slipped into the back, careful to not disturb Piers in the middle seat, his books were hidden in his shirt, the large bagginess made the books invisible to the eye. When he closed the door, Vernon shot off like a mad dog after a cat.

**~0~**

The next day was the day that Vernon took Dudley out to have some father-son bonding, leaving Petunia and Harry alone. Oh boy Harry thought to himself as he remembered Petunia's promise on talking again, he didn't know whether it was a good or a bad thing, but it left a weird tingly feeling in his stomach as he waited for Petunia to unlock his door so he could get out. When she did it was after Vernon and Dudley had just left and were off to god only knew where for the day. Harry slipped out of the cupboard easily, but had to duck to miss hitting his head. He noticed that he had gotten a little taller, which made him happy as he noticed, when he passed by the markings on the wall that tracked Dudley's growth, that he had gotten to the point of being as tall as Dudley when he was around nine, which was around 4' 3", two inches taller then he had been in his last life!

Harry scooted into the kitchen and listened to Petunia hum as she made them something to eat, Vernon and Dudley were eating out today. Harry smelt French toast and scrabbled eggs, something he had only had once in his life and it was making his stomach growl and mouth water. He sat at the table, only after Petunia told him to when she saw him standing against the wall, and waited a few minutes for Petunia to finished the anticipated breakfast. He waited for Petunia to sit and join him before picking up a fork and knife to cut and dig into his meal.

On the first bite, it felt as if heaven had landed on his taste-buds and angels were singing from the depths of the heart. He bit back a moan as he ate slowly, savoring the meal and taste, not sure if he was going to get this again or not anytime soon. He was so into his meal that he didn't see the look pass through Petunia's eyes as she watched him, her own eating was done and she was sipping on some hot chamomile tea. Had he always been this joyous with food? She couldn't remember the last time she saw him enjoy a good meal and sighed softly to herself as she blamed her stupid, ignorant, and childish jealousy that she held against her sister, she knew that it was enough to blind her of her instincts with her nephew and would of continued if she hadn't noticed the appearance of the scar on his throat.

That scar wasn't normal, no matter what Harry said, it had not been there before as she would of know as she always had felt a degree of magic come off concealed items or objects thanks to Lily. Her sister did this so she could find things if she was around a wizard or witch and needed to keep a look out on hidden magical items. The fact was, Harry had not had that scar before last week when she woke him for the day, something had happened from the day before and the next one, something that she was missing. This was her nephew, that was for sure, but he had a mature feel about him, something boys didn't obtain until their twenties or thirties unless some incident happened to trigger that maturity. He also had that look in his eyes, that haunted look as if he witnessed the end of the world or the end of his kind, which was ridiculous, magical folk were careful about what they did and had a large population like Muggles, they couldn't just end their existence right?

Petunia mused for a bit as she continued to observe her nephews habits, making small notes and tidbits about what he did and how he did so. She winced when he noticed how tiny he was, his stature was that of a eight year old, not of a boy who was almost eleven, good god what did she and Vernon do to cause this? In her mind she was clueless, but in her heart she knew the dark, ugly truth about how she just neglected him in all ways possible, god her motherly instincts were just screaming at her now about letting this happen to her own flesh and blood and to a child no less! Her thoughts swirled darkly among her head as she berated herself and blamed her nephews health on her neglect and abuse, the smacks that she ignored and the bruises she pretended to not see, every little thing that she and Vernon did, it was coming back and hurting her now, what did she do to fix this?

_**'Be there for him now' **_a small voice in the back of her head said, it sounded like Lily to her, _**'show him that you care and protect him from anymore harm, tell him the truth and let him be himself'**_ the voice continued to tell her. Yes, those things were what she needed to do, she couldn't fix everything, but she could start healing Harry and making him into what he needed to be in the future, a leader and independent man who is strong enough to protect the people he cares for. She just hoped it would be enough to start earning just a small portion of his forgiveness.

She heard the clacking of plates and saw Harry at the sink, standing on a stool and cleaning his plate and silverware, his cup already sitting on the drying rack. He was so petite, like Lily was at that age, only Lily had some more muscle and a little more fat to cover up the bones, he looked like that boy she knew...what was his name...Severn? No not that, Sev something, she couldn't remember all she knew was that his name started with Sev and his last name was Snape, the last she remembered because it was like snap and that boy did snap at people when he was angry. Harry looked like him back in their childhood; thin, scrawny, vulnerable looking, he had his coloring too, but she knew that Harry was James' as she saw the wildness in the boy that James had and that damn hair! He also had Lily's kindheartedness, eyes, body form, and a few small details like her nose, and heart shaped face. The only thing besides coloring that he had that made him like Snape was that little twinge of sarcastic nature and ability to give up things for people, her observation of him giving some food to a small mouse and squirrel reminded her of Snape.

He would be beautiful when he grew up, she knew so as she tried to picture him in the future. Dark, black, unruly hair that had a blue highlight in the sun so it showed his intelligent and kind nature. Piercing green eyes that glowed with power and passion as he stared at you and made you glued to you seat. Small frame that made you underestimate him and held a acrobatic or gymnast abilities in them, maybe she could introduce him into yoga or meditation in her off time. Harry had all the things to make a god cry, he was Fae like yet he had something unearthly about him, even in magical standards, he was almost elven or vampiric like, she couldn't pinpoint it as she looked at him, but she knew that he had things that made both genders want him to themselves.

After Harry finished cleaning his dishes, he sat back down so they could talk. He fiddled with his thumbs as Petunia just looked at him, unnerving him in the process. She didn't say anything for the longest time, just watched him, evaluated an observed, looking over every detail of him until she sighed and closed her blue eyes.

"Harry, I'm not sure if you are aware of this or not, but you are something...unique...not many people are what you are, but what you are...it makes me fearful and slightly jealous" Petunia said and just by the way she was saying it, Harry knew what she was saying and knew he had to act innocent and questioning every few things for a bit.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a childlike curiosity. Petunia sighed again and looked at him.

"What I'm trying to say is that, you are a W-Wizard, Harry, a m-magical being" she forced herself to say nicely. Harry inwardly had a sort of dread fill him when she said this, why? He did not know, maybe because it was Petunia saying it and revealing the truth or the fact that she wasn't trying to hide it from him this time, it was just something to him that he didn't like.

"A what?" he continued his facade as a innocent child.

"A Wizard, Harry" Petunia repeated, slightly confused at how Harry was acting, it wasn't like the Harry that had been around the last week.

"You mean like a character from those fantasy books at the library?" He asked as he tilt his head to make him seem like he was trying to remember.

"Yes" Petunia said, he was acting oddly now, this wasn't the same boy who persuaded her husband yesterday or the one who had Medical books checked out from the library; her snoopy nature lead her to Dudley's computer and she saw what he checked out with her card. This was a actor trying to play the part as a child, but while he was doing a good job, he had a long way to go in order to fool her, she wasn't gonna let him know that she knew just yet. Harry began laughing at her, more of the acting she thought to herself.

"Really Aunt Petunia? A Wizard? They don't exist!" Harry said while calming down his laughter.

"Believe what you want, but you are one, how else could you have turned your teacher's wig blue, your hair growing back so quickly or get on the roof without climbing?" she asked him while leaning forward, "And don't you dare blame the wind, even if you are skinny, the wind wasn't that strong enough that day" she added as he opened his mouth.

_**'Damn, she's good'**_ Harry said to himself. Harry became his normal future self, his eyes held his maturity and haunted look, his face showed no emotion and looked to be made of stone. Petunia would of been taken aback if she hadn't seen this look already.

"So, why tell me now?" he asked her, his eyes swirled with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"Your letter for school arrives a few days before you turn eleven" she said, "I wanted you to know before hand so you can be on the look out for the letter, Vernon can not know, he can't stand magical folk such as yourself, if he thinks that your letter hasn't arrived then he'll lay off the punishments, but if he finds out you do have it...well let's just say I'm gonna have to move you out of the house to protect you" she continued. Harry gulped as he remembered last time, being locked in his room most of the summer and beatings every other day, he wouldn't want to go through that again.

"I understand, um...is there anything else Aunt Petunia?" he asked her politely. Petunia smiled softly before saying 'just a second'. She headed to a small cabinet that was hidden next to the fridge and rummaged around it to find something.

"Where is it? I know it was here" she mumbled to herself, "Ah! Here it is" she said in success and pulled out a small black case. It was a little bit bigger then a large pencil case and it had a lock on it. Petunia sat it down and went to one of the kitchen draws, from there she riffled through the contents before pulling out a small silver key.

"Here, this is yours, from your mother" she said and handed him the key. Harry looked at the box in confusion and just held the key before picking up the lock and slipping in the key. A click echoed through the kitchen when Harry turned it, signaling the lock was deactivated, and he copped the lock off the box. His hands were shanking as he held the lid of the box, unsure if he should open it or not, this never happened last time for Christ sakes! What would happen if he did open it? Would he get in trouble? Was it a trap to get him taken away? Would it kill him? Oh so many scenarios ran through his head before he simply sighed and closed his eyes when he opened it.

Nothing happened. No loud bang, no clicks, no clangs, no risking or beeping to signal that something went wrong. Harry opened his eyes when he figured that nothing would go wrong and peered into the box. He isn't see anything inside at first, everything was black just like the outside, but then he saw runes glowing blue and react to the box being opened.

Shit. Petunia tricked him!

He went to say something vile to her before he saw the runes spin and lift out of the box, each moving to make a new rune and attaching to another. Before long all the runes were spinning so quickly that Harry and Petunia saw a glowing white orb, they closed and covered their eyes from the harshness of the light, Harry took his glasses off so they wouldn't break, and they waited for the light to dim or disappear, which ever came first. The light dimmed and Harry was the first to look back at the runes that had been there, but what he saw amazed him. The runes had gone and mixed together to create a single, giant rune that Harry only knew because of Hermione.

"Death bringer" he said softly to himself, he knew that it meant him, who else could it be other then Thana? Plus Thana wasn't here, it was just him. The rune faded and disappeared, leaving a small book behind, it black and silver and it had _'Notebook'_ scribbled at the top in neat, elegant, feminine handwriting. He grabbed the book and held it in his hand, what was so special about this notebook? He heard Petunia take in a breath and looked up to her, her image was blurry from his glasses being off.

"Aunt Petunia?" he asked before putting his glasses on, feeling a little dizzy from having them off. She was looking at the notebook in his hand and he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"That's Lily's old notebook! It disappeared before she died. So that's why she gave this to me" she mumbled to herself the last bit and went to her thoughts. Harry looked at her with wide eyes before looking at the notebook again. This was his mother's note, his mortal mother's he should say, damn Thana for planting those thoughts in his head, this was a link to Lily, a link that would help him to understand Lily a little more then the pictures that Hagrid gave him. This was something that could help him in the future or just have an insight of who Lily was.

**~0~**

**Me**:...um...yeah the ending sucked I know, I could have gone on, but I would have this really long chapter (already near 11 pages in WORD) and I want to separate certain events by chapters and as you see with this one it's between Harry and Petunia. This one was to start a better relationship with them and to let Harry have someone at home to help him later if he needed it. A little repetitive on some thing's, but I know people would do the same in his situation! So um yeah, here was chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it!

*Ivan Illich was a real man, he died in 2002.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: _"You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it"_

**~0~ **

**Chapter 3 **

**~0~**

Harry laid in his cupboard as he read over the letter he had grabbed out of the morning mail in the dim light of the cupboard. It was from Hogwarts and boy was he glad to see it. He had been utterly impatient for the most part for the last month as he wanted to be **free**, in a sense, from Privet Drive and be able to simply revel in his magic again. Things weren't as bad as it had previously been when Harry lived through it the first time, especially with Petunia giving him some insight on a few things and helping him with some difficulties with certain items to aide him for later, such as obtaining certain Muggle books that he wished to read and see how it and the Wizarding World's equivalent differentiated.

He and Petunia were still on odds and ends with each other for the most part, mainly with Harry as he was still weirded out by the change in his aunt, but Petunia was at least trying to be a better person to make up for the neglect, he refused to use the term abuse, she had been causing for the last ten years, eighteen if you count Harry's life before instead. They chatted when Harry was working; in or outdoors, when they ate, when Petunia took him out of the house and for just any general reason to keep him from being silent and pensive. They talked about what he wanted to be if he stayed in the Muggle world; not bordering into the Wizarding world yet as he still wasn't suppose to know much of it, the weather, politics; which was a weird subject to get into because once they got into it they didn't stop until one had made the other back down with their points being superior, favorite genre of books, his looks; another weird area to go into, Petunia and Lily's childhood, random stories about their childhood when they lived in a place called "Spinner's end"; in which he vaguely remembered the name from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where, and just joking area to create a comfortable atmosphere.

Vernon and Dudley were a little put out when they caught them in one of the political debates, but didn't do anything about it as Petunia said that she wanted to see if he could hold a decent conversation with her when no one else was around, which still made them on edge so they stayed away from Petunia when he and Harry were talking. Now Harry and Vernon still hated each other for the fact that Vernon still treated Harry like shit and loathed magic, though he was still ignorant of Harry knowing that he was a wizard and got his letter. With Dudley...Harry was estrange with him, they didn't speak to each other, never looked at each other, never acknowledged each other unless absolutely necessary, it was to a point that Dudley spent most of his time away from the house or in his room, only speaking to Vernon and Petunia when they went and got him from where ever he had been hanging out, when they were upstairs, out together as a family; which still left Harry out, though by his own choice, or when they were eating.

He sighed a little as he heard Petunia unlock his door; it was mainly to keep Vernon from being suspicious about their grown relationship, and climbed out, ducking as he did so. This was another thing that sort of put him off kilter, his growth. Sure he was happy to be getting somewhat bigger then he previously was, he was still shorter than most people his age and a year younger, but he didn't understand much of it. He had asked Thana about it, but she said that it was so his magic could expand more before he went to Hogwarts while still being in his natural stature, nothing more nor less on the explanation.

He entered the kitchen and saw that Petunia was in casual yet stylish clothes that only saw the light of day if she was going out to shop for long hours of the day. This only meant one thing, she was taking him out and no matter how much fit throwing the two Dursley males did or persuasion on Harry's part would change her mind, the stubborn woman. He stood ram rod straight and hid in the shadows, making sure to make no noise with the help of his "accidental" magic, while he spied on his aunt so she wouldn't take him, really he didn't need anything she was going to get him, he could do that himself without her, but alas things weren't going to go his way.

"I know your there Harry, you can't hide from me, never could and never will" she said while not turning from packing her bag and finish making her men something to heat up later once they woke up, really it was Saturday a day to do whatever and they decide to sleep in. Harry flinched slightly at being caught, how he would probably never know, it had to be a girl things as he had been caught by many girls and women including Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Molly, Poppy, Minerva, Narcissa on one occasion, Tonks; though that was purely accidental, Pansy; surprisingly as he hadn't even communicated with her at all before that time and she had popped up out of nowhere!, and a ton of other women like Katie Bell, Amelia and Susan Bones, Pavarti and Padma Patil, and surprisingly Sibyl Trelawney, but he hadn't even done anything except hang in the background away from everyone and they saw him before anyone else and pulled him into the damn crowds! He hoped to somehow escape that damn third eye all women seem to possess one way or another and by god, or in his case by Thana, he was gonna do it!

"Alright Harry, put on your best trainers and grab your letter, we're going to Diagon Alley then to London to get you some more verity of clothing and supplies" she said before going to get the car started.

Oh he was **doomed**.

**~0~**

"Aunt Petunia, I think I can find my away around, you don't have to do this! What if Uncle Vernon finds out and starts something?" Harry asked as they neared the Leaky Cauldron, one of the familiar sights that he so dearly missed. He didn't want his aunt with him as he didn't feel all to comfortable with her being there like a mother holding her child's hand, to that he would say that one: he certainly was **not** a child despite his looks, and two: she wasn't his mother so why should she be there? While in his logic thinking, Petunia drove up to a curve and parked before turning off the car.

"You can't possibly know the way even if you find it! You would be distracted by all the sights and sounds of the Wizarding World and wouldn't get your supplies in time and you'd wonder off into some dangerous parts of Diagon Alley" she said to point out some faults, "Also you leave Vernon to me, I may be smaller than him, but I have one hell of a back hand with a cast iron skillet, so if he tries anything I'll be able to protect myself" she finished before getting out of the car. Harry sighed, Merlin she was right about wondering into dangerous parts of the Alley, he really wanted to find some items in Knockturn when he got a chance, but the part about him wondering around and not getting his supplies...yeah not really likely.

Harry got out and followed his aunt to the Leaky Cauldron, his head up high while his scar was hidden with a small amount of her makeup (_genius!_) so no one would notice him unless he pointed it out himself and removed the makeup. They slid through the pub and made their way up to Tom at his counter, which Harry liked seeing the friendly, elder man again. Petunia didn't have a wand since she wasn't magical and Harry hadn't purchased his yet so they had to ask Tom to let them in.

"Excuse me, Sir" Petunia asked softly to get Tom's attention. The bald headed man turned to Petunia and smiled to show his gap toothy smile, though it was a bit creepy it still show his friendly nature.

"Yes what can I do for you?" He asked while laying his rag down, Harry then noticed that his hunchback was missing just like the first time, and he wondered how is it that in only two years he had a hunchback. Petunia smiled in return while pulling Harry up to her side.

"My nephew here is attending Hogwarts this year and needs to get into the Alley, I'm not magical so I can't do it myself otherwise I would" Petunia explained their situation. Tom hummed in agreement and motioned for them to follow him to the door that leads to the small back entrance to the Alley. Tom pulled his wand out and taped the bricks to activate them then stood back until they moved out of the way.

"There you go Madam" Tom said and smiled at Petunia and Harry before heading back to his bar. Harry watched him slip away in the corner of his eye while he put on the facade of a surprised child, he never got used to the spectacular beauty of the Alley when he came to it, it was like Hogwarts in that sense. He saw Petunia smiling at him before putting a hand on his back and moved him into the Alley with her.

"First stop the bank, you'll need Wizard's money, Galleons I believe they're called" Petunia mumbled the last bit to herself, though Harry heard it well enough. Harry only nodded while looking at the shops and following his aunt, he was also planning his little adventure to Knockturn while he had the chance; he doubted that Petunia would let him out of her sights while he still had the last few days left with her until he went to the express.

Once at the bank entrance, Harry looked over the warning the goblins had and smirked as he felt a small tingle of the spell that was laid among the words to see if he would hold to the warning. He heard his aunt mumble something along the lines of 'horrible creatures, always looking at people in disgust' which he thought was a little hypocritical of her since she used to do that to him, but he didn't say a peep about it as they headed into the building.

**~0~**

About an hour or so later they left the bank, Harry was carrying a bag that let him have an endless amount of money in it and had packed it with as much as he could so he could get his school supplies, some extra items for his enjoyment, and so he could transfer them into Muggle pounds; which had been done once he got back up to the main floor and asked a goblin about it. Petunia was holding his letter and reading what they needed, trying to remember what shops had what after years of not being in the Alley, before steering Harry to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and taking some galleons from his bag so she could get his books, much to his displeasure as he wanted to look for a few others as well, and left him to get fitted as this would take this longest amount of time, according to his aunt and past experiences.

He walked into the robe shop and waited for Madam Malkin to appear after the door had a jingle of a bell. He waited only a couple of minutes before the squat, white haired, old woman appeared and ushered him to a stool and started have a measuring tape go and take his measurements while a quill wrote down what those measurements were while she went to get some fabric from the back, though he thought she left mainly because of how he was dressed, baggy clothes and those clothes were in horrible condition at that. He let out a squeak as the measuring tape went though his legs to get the measurements there, but he thought about why all magical items seem to want to feel him up or try something sexual towards him, oh he started dreading the mirrors at the school as he remembered those dastardly things. He stood still when the bell jangled to signal that another costumer came in and he felt a lump form in his throat as he saw a familiar blond head of hair.

_**'Oh no'**_ Harry moaned in distress, _**'No! Why? Why did Draco have to appear now?'**_ he asked himself while the quill kept scribbling away at the measurements, really how much had to be documented for a simple set of robes?

"Hogwarts, young man?" Madam Malkin asked Draco, who then nodded and had the pure-blood heir look about him until he saw Harry and lifted a eyebrow in his direction.

"Hogwarts as well?" he asked Harry coolly. Harry felt his breath hitch, Draco being civil? That was unheard of! Oh right this was the past they haven't even had that dispute yet he reminded himself.

'_**Hopefully**_ _**we**_ _**won't**_ _**have**_ _**a**_ _**dispute**_ _**and**_ _**simply**_ _**skip**_ _**the**_ _**whole**_ _**rivalry**_ _**thing**_' he reminded himself before looking directly at Draco, minding the tape that was clinging to his right leg.

"That's what the letter said" he said to the Malfoy heir and he was surprise to get a smirk back instead of a rude reply for his cheekiness.

"You have a Slytherin side in you" Draco said while he waited for Madam Malkin to come back from where ever she disappeared to while the two started talking. Harry decided to be the ignorant child of a Muggle raised family.

"Slytherin?" he asked with a tilt of his head and lifting his arms so the tape could wrap around his torso, this thing was getting on his nerves.

"You know the houses of Hogwarts right?" Draco asked while cocking an eyebrow up again.

"I only heard of them from my aunt, but not much of what they are about" Harry said and finally sighed in happiness when the tape rolled up and went to the counter.

"Are you a Mudblood?" Draco asked as he gave a small glare to Harry and set his back straighter then it was when he came in.

"I'm not Muggle-born if you mean that" Harry said while silently seething at that word. Draco seem relax slightly from his overly straight posture and seem to be a child that was just full of mannerism, much like Harry himself was after all those years of being hit upside the head for doing something unsightly or embarrassing.

"I see how is it then that you only heard about them?" the blond asked. Harry sighed mentally as he knew there was going to be a Q&A session that was about to happen.

"I was raised by my Muggle aunt and uncle" he answered, hoping he didn't have to explain, but the small dark feeling was seeping into his stomach as he remembered that this was still eleven year old Draco and not the eighteen year old Draco he had last seen before his death.

"You live with Muggles?" Draco asked, appalled by the idea of a wizard being raised by Muggles.

"Yes" Harry answered.

"Why?" Draco asked, and so began the Q&A session Harry had predicted.

"My parents died when I was a year old" he said to the child Draco.

"Can you tell me how if you're not uncomfortable with that?" Harry was a little unsure about the wording in that question as it seem to not be a standard Slytherin driven question or a child question, but rather a question that a preteen had put in a small touch of opinion in.

"According to my aunt, they were murdered" he said softly, that was still a touchy subject with him as he didn't know if he trusted Thana's claim of being his mother and with the fact that James and Lily died to protect him when they could of just let him die and live to continue on, why did they do that? It still irked him to not understand despite his years of thinking on it.

"I see" Draco looked directly at him and Harry saw a hint of apathy and sympathy for his situation, not pity and suffocating sadness or anything like it, which Harry seemed to find somewhat comforting.

"I give my condolence for your loss" Draco said, which Harry was a little taken aback from the claim. Why would Draco say that? He never met them, hell he was only a little under two months older than him, and he **knew** that Lucius hadn't cared if Lily and James died, so why would his son be this understanding and offer his condolence?

"Why?" Harry asked, never noticing that he had gotten off the stool or the fact that his robes had been finished during their chat, he was busy with getting an answer from Draco.

"Why, what?" the blond asked as Harry step forward, he was a good 6" shorter then Draco so when he looked up to Draco, the blond had to look down and directly into Harry's fiery, forest green eyes that showed his emotions that led him to his Gryffindor home. He heard Draco take a small intake of breath from looking into Harry's eyes.

Draco saw a inner conflict in those eyes as well as a whole hearted sadness that looked to be consuming the boy in front of him. Those eyes...they gave him a haunted look and he felt something inside him softly shatter with the over whelming emotions that he saw in those damn eyes.

"Why offer your condolence? You never knew them and you don't know me very much so...why" Harry's voice cracked a little with the emotions that he usually kept under a tight lid, but Draco had him for a loop like Petunia has done and it was making him bust a little.

Draco felt like he should hold the smaller boy, and good god was he small! He saw the petite outline then a smaller underline of muscles from the slight dip in the boy's clothing at the shoulders, add that with his tan you could easily see that he did a lot of outdoor work. Draco felt his hand twitch before he mentally scolded himself to answer the younger boy.

"Because...I could tell that no one ever said it and that...you are hurt by their death in more ways than most people are as you never knew them so...I wanted to give you some sort of apology for the cruelty of fate for not giving you the chance to have parents" Draco answered easily. What was wrong with him? He didn't act like this, it was either a prat or pure-blood heir not sophisticated, sympathizing boy that had a mentality far beyond his years, yet when he saw the boy's eyes, Draco felt a feeling of maturity enter him as he saw the older look in the boy's eyes. It was strange and he couldn't think much about it as he saw the hail storm of emotions in the boy's eyes and placed his arms around him while simply letting him relish in just being able to have comfort that he seemed to have been denied for so long.

Harry didn't cry he couldn't while he was in front of Draco or in public! He just breathed heavily and leaned into Draco's hug, an odd jester that he might have yelled at him for back in the past, but it was this Draco, the innocent, young one, that offered an apology for his misery, and he didn't think he could do that to him. He just breathed and tried to get his emotions under control while a small amount of tears filled his eyes and prickled enough to have him close them and let them slide down his face to the floor and seep into the wood, leaving two dark spots in their place. He was screaming at himself for being like this, he hadn't ever cried for the death of his parents so why should he now? He only cried when Cedric and Sirius died, the others made him completely numb so he hadn't cried for them, and he hadn't cried about the situation he had been put into. So why was he conflicted to do so now? It was overly confusing.

After a few minutes, Harry had calmed down and back away, his mask back on tightly so no extra emotions could show as he looked at Draco. The elder boy had his hands on Harry's shoulder while he was looking at him, watching and observing him like his aunt does now, and couldn't he catch a break with these people? Harry cleared his throat and gave a small smile to Draco, who smiled back; oh this was weird to him as he thinks he just formed a bond with the boy.

_**'Is that a bad thing?'**_ Harry heard Thana say and Harry ignored her for the moment as Draco spoke.

"Better?" the blond asked and Harry nodded to him, not wanting to speak just yet.

"It is good to sometimes release pent up emotions otherwise you get over flown with them and it's a very negative thing to do" Draco said in a Hermione like manner, almost as if he read a text book that had this and was reciting it. Harry giggled at the comparison, but Draco didn't know it and just went on thinking that he had thought of something to brighten his mood, which in-turn made the blond smile. When Madam Malkin returned she had a bag for Draco, most likely his robes, and handed them to the blond before stating that his father took care of the expenses. She turned to Harry and told him the price of his robes so Harry could pay her and take his purchases.

Once they were done, the two went outside to the Alley and Harry heard Petunia call his name from Flourish and Blotts, signaling that it was time to get his wand and possibly a few other things from the apothecary and his inks, parchments and quills, cauldrons and maybe see if Hedwig would come into his possession, though he doubted it as he didn't want his beloved owl to be in that situation again. He waved to Draco as he had spotted his mother, Narcissa, at the other end near Gringotts, but stopped a few feet when Draco called out to him.

"I almost forgot" he said and put out his hand, "I'm Draco" he said to Harry. Harry was ready to blow the friendship thing again, but something inside him said to give him a chance and he lifted his hand before clasping it in a handshake with Draco.

"I'm Harry" he said and smiled a little to the blond who had a large smile on his face. Not a smirk or a sneer, but a smile which almost lit up his whole face.

"Well Harry, I'll to see you on the train" he said and left, waving to him as he went to Narcissa who then started talking to him. Harry blinked and wondered what he just did before heading to his aunt who just looked at him for a bit.

"Everything alright Harry?" she asked softly, her hand held the small bag of school books and hi letter. Harry nodded and started walking to Ollivander's while thinking about the handshake.

**~0~**

The wand shop was still as cluttered, dirty and weird smelling as last time. Harry stood at the counter as he waited for Ollivander to show up, the loony old man would probably show up when he was least expecting it so he opted to look around a little before the man showed himself. The wands that laid out on the counter were dull looking and seemed to need a little polishing to seal the cracks that were starting to show. Harry hadn't notice the first time around that the wands were individually looked at and taken care of, fixed of small errors and polished to fill in the smallest of hazardous cracks, but now he did noticed that out of all the wands he saw, they all looked well taken care of and would last until either destroyed, snapped, or no longer usable to a witch or wizard.

_**'Strange how it seems that I notice more this time around'**_ he said to himself.

_**'That's because you are more observant and have a deeper sense of being able to see things this time then when you were at eleven' **_Thana's voice came in, seems she had enough of being ignored.

_**'I wonder how that is'**_Harry said as he continued to look at the wands and the polisher that stood a little off to the side.

_**'Because of how you grew up, while fighting and escaping Tom you learned to look at smaller things and watched out for them, it mostly started with Draco throwing Neville's Remembrall and you chased it'**_ Thana pointed out to him. Harry thought back a bit to his first time of going through and remembered the time he found the Mirror of Erised and when he, Ron, Hermione and Neville escaped Flitch when he accepted Draco's duel.

_**'Makes sense**__**now'**_ he told Thana and felt her smile and hug him before slipping out of his mind to do something. It was then that Ollivander came out of nowhere and scared the daylights out of Harry and Petunia, who had been reading a book she brought with her from home.

"Harry Potter! I was wondering when you'd enter my shop. I remember your parents coming in for their wands as well, your mother's Willow 10 1/2", swishy. Very nice for charms while your father's Mahogany 11" pliable. Excellent for Transfigurations" Ollivander rambled on to Harry, which he didn't mind as he loved to hear about James and Lily as much as he could. Ollivander turned to Petunia and she went straight as a rod, face pale, and eyes wide as she remembered this man.

"Oh god no..." she said to herself mostly as Ollivander looked at her.

"Petunia Evans, now Dursley, once a young girl who was jealous of her younger sister and scorned her as well as the Magical world for 'turning our back on you' I believe that is what you said to Lily. I never thought you'd come back here and especially with your nephew" Ollivander said to her, his hair had fell over his shoulders as he leaned over his counter.

"Now a woman with a husband and a son, both seem to be right bastards in their own cases" he continued.

"Oh do shut up" Petunia said tiredly, "I know that already and I'm paying for what I did to Lily so I don't need to hear it" she said while closing her eyes and hanging her head a little in defeat. Ollivander just looked at her before smirking a little at her pain.

_**'A creepy, old wander maker who is also a sadist, never thought that combination would show'**_ Harry thought to himself while feeling a little sorry for his aunt, he pitied her for Ollivander picking at her past mistakes and faults. He turned back when Ollivander brought out a box.

"The Wizard doesn't choose the wand, the wand chooses the wizard, so let's get this started" Ollivander said while opening the box.

_**'Let the exploding being'**_ Harry thought to himself while he heard a chuckle in the back of his mind.

**~0~**

Twelve wands*, 11 Galleons and a rather nasty hit with a book, on Ollivander's part, later and Harry had his Holly 11" and Phoenix feather, he skipped the explanation on how his and Tom's wands were brothers and how he was expected to do brilliant things because he didn't need the reminder. He and Petunia went to gather the last of his school supplies before heading to Muggle London to get whatever it was that she wanted to take him there for. He looked at the amount of Pounds and Galleons, Sickles and Knuts he still had and saw that he had a whole lot more than what was spent. He didn't remember putting in that much as it was just around 55 Galleons he put in, same with the Sickles and Knuts, so he believed that the goblins did something when transferring his Galleons into Pounds.

He felt Petunia stop the car when they arrived to their destination. Harry was confused at how they arrived in Muggle London's shopping district as he remembered he had just looked at Hedwig on her stand outside the animal shop when they passed and stopping when he saw her. He didn't ask Petunia about buying her, he was just happy with seeing her and it seemed that his bond was still running strong with her as she flew over to him and nibbled his ear softly with affection.

Petunia had stopped when she noticed that Harry was not beside her and saw the owl on his shoulder. She saw the heartwarming smile on Harry's face when the owl preened his hair and gave him an owl version of a kiss. She didn't want to break that so she headed into the shop and asking how much the owl was. The owner had looked outside to where she was pointing and smiled at her softly.

"That owl has been a bad case, snapping at people that wanted her and sulking or softly making heartbreaking hoots, now I see why she couldn't be sold. Ma'am I'm not gonna charge you anything for that owl" the owner said, "I can't because a familiar bond doesn't cost a thing" the owner confessed and simply started gathering supplies for the owl and Harry. Petunia heard of familiar bonds from Lily when she was jabbering away about a classmate finding their familiar, saying that it was hard for a witch or wizard to get their familiar and when the lucky ones did, that bond could last through even death and was priceless.

She now understood those words that her sister meant and was happy to get Harry his familiar. She had told Harry that the owl was not to come into the house unless to deliver a letter to someone or to have a letter delivered to them. Harry agreed to those terms and set Hedwig, a strange name she thought, out to fly and to hunt when they got to Muggle London. Now they were at a good clothing store that she liked and had things for a good price, not really a bargain barn or anything, they just sold really nice clothes for a pleasing price, not to high and not too low.

"Aunt Petunia, why are we here?" Harry asked as he looked at the store in distain, he really didn't want to be here even if it was to get him out of the hand-me-downs. Petunia looked at him and gave almost a predatory smile, which he gulped at once he saw.

"We are going to get you new clothes, not a whole lot right now as we don't have room, but it will be enough for when you go to Hogwarts **that's** for sure" Petunia told him and ushered him into the store. Harry gulped again as he was dragged into the abyss of fabrics, stitches and tags.

**~0~**

"Yes these will do, he is going to a boarding school and has to have some casual clothes for off days" Petunia told the female store clerk that was helping them. Harry was standing in front of the two women with some clothes he was being forced to try on. They were clinging to his frame like a second skin and would lift ever so slightly when he moved or went to grab something; it was enough to tease even the straightest of men.

"I see, well how about these he has on and some in different colours?" the clerk asked. Petunia seemed to think on before turning to her.

"Yes, I really think the greens would work to bring out his eyes and his ribbon while some reds, blues, violets and blacks would be out tints in his hair" she told the clerk who seemed to agree with her. The clerk disappeared after looking at what size the clothes were. Petunia grabbed some of the clothes in her stack she had picked out and handed them to Harry. Harry looked at his aunt in a sulking position, really more clothes? His face asked.

"Yes now go try them on" she said and moved him into the changing room. Harry let a small sulking-hurt mix upon her before closing the door to change. He had already gone through six of them already for Christ sakes! Why did he need to put on more?

_**'I think you look adorable!'**_ Thana said once she got a look at him through his eyes. Harry sulked again and started to put on a damnable shirt that seemed to have an overabundance of buttons and clasps, who wore these? They were a puzzle and he knew that most people hated puzzles so who would wear them?

_**'Gay guy'**_ Thana said and Harry stop in mid buttoning and shuddered at a small breeze that hit his skin and in the thought of him being hit on by guys, not that he was going to say it to anyone about him being on the gayer side of bisexualism, but he couldn't think of people wanting him for his body or anything else, and with his scars who would?

_**'Don't be so negative sweetie'**_ Thana said and hugged him, _**'Who ever will capture your heart and you hold theirs will see beyond the scars and see only you'**_ she told him, which made him a little better, it was enough to get him started on buttoning the shirt again and start the claps. When he was done he saw that it was a deep blue to bring out the tinge in his hair and had a soft design of swirling green to make his eyes and the ribbon pop. He went out to the two women and they both gasped at how he looked.

"Why you are simply gorgeous!" the clerk said and smiled at him. Harry smiled shyly and ducked his head as a blush spread across his face that was an attention he wasn't used to. Petunia simply smiled at how he looked and grabbed something in her bag that held her book before a click went off as well as a flash.

A camera Harry thought and looked up to see a small black camera in Petunia's hands. He blushed harder with the thought of her just getting his picture; he was never photogenic and ducked back into the changing room. He heard Petunia and the clerk make a sort of whining noise and asked for him to come out. Harry said not 'til Petunia put the camera away and it wasn't coming out of the bag again. Petunia agreed and he heard ruffling of the bag as the small black camera disappeared. His blush was still present and didn't want to go away as he looked up to the mirror.

What did they mean by gorgeous? All he saw was a scrawny, messy, coal, black haired boy with a couple of hideous scars and dully coloured, green eyes. What was there to be gorgeous about? He heard Thana say some things, but he didn't heed any thought to them as he changed back to his hand-me-downs and folded the store clothes, as if he would look good in this type of clothing.

**~0~**

Once home, Harry went into his cupboard and laid down, rightfully drained of any energy, physically, mentally and somewhat emotionally. He heard his aunt close the front door and move the bags to the small cabinet next to the fridge, his trunk they got was crafted to shrink when touched by a wand, no spell or complicated magic needed as it was specially made for students underage. Harry was glad to have found that beauty sitting in the back of the store, so it was put up on his small shelf with the broken toys he saved and hid it in a dark corner away from the sight of Vernon. Harry heard his door lock and a small whisper of 'Good Night Harry' from Petunia before she headed upstairs. Harry laid away until he heard her door close and soon slip into a deep slumber.

**~0~**

**Me**: Chapter 3 is done! I was happy, somewhat, with how this turned out, and yes I made it to where Draco showed up earlier then in the book so they could talk and show what I have planned for Draco to be like, no not mature in his own sense this is only when he's around Harry, this will be the same with Hermione and nothing more, the other's are still children remember that! Also yes, Harry doesn't understand how people could see him as anything, but a scrawny boy.

* I just made up a number as we never found out how many he actuality went through in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: _"You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it"_

**~0~**

**Chapter 4 (Bonus)**

**~0~  
><strong>

"Pet, today is my payday and day off and I'm taking you and Dudley out today" were the first words to cone out of his uncle's mouth. Harry, who had been cleaning dishes, paused and had to fight an urge to hug his uncle and thank him for giving him an opportunity to get what he wanted in Diagon and Knockturn Alley when he couldn't the week before and since his birthday was tomorrow, why not splurge on himself for once? Harry went back to his cleaning when he heard Petunia speak about a wonderful idea to get the family, here the word was tightly said, before Dudley, and Harry thought he knew she wouldn't say it aloud, started school again. Dudley asked where they were going and Vernon simply said _'it's a surprise' _which Harry saw as a code sentence for _'A place that you will simply love me for'_. Harry finished when Dudley and Vernon went upstairs to get ready, Petunia had been dressed like always so she stayed downstairs with Harry.

"Harry, do you want to come to?" Petunia asked, not wanting to leave her nephew out of the picture. Harry wiped his hands on a towel and turned to his aunt before simply smiling at her.

"No, I'm fine, spend time with your son and husband, you've not done that in a while and I need to run to the library anyway so I can simply do that while you're gone" Harry said easily, slightly cautious about how easy it was to lie to his aunt. Petunia had a small, sad look to her face.

"Alright, you want us to pick you up afterwards?" she asked, not liking the idea of Harry being gone from her sight for long, her damn instincts were still gnawing at her for the abuse she dealt towards him in replace of her sister. Harry shook his head and told her that he was just going to be there for a few hours and return home before them, this Petunia nodded to and turned when Dudley and Vernon came back, that latter asking about what Harry was going to do and simply grunted to him about locking the house before he left. They then turned and left the house, car starting and driving off just a few minutes later. Harry waited two more minutes before slipping to his cupboard and grabbing a few things, such as his wand, trunk and bag of money, then turning to go say morning to Hedwig, who had found a small burrow in a tree near the house.

Once he saw his beloved owl and wished her a good morning, he turned to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. He knew that children couldn't apparate until they had control of their magic and years of practice before even taking the test, but he had done that in his first run through and wouldn't want to walk or catch the Knight Bus, so he made sure to be in a small alleyway near the pub so no one could see him. His hair covered his scar on his forehead, he had forgotten the makeup as he was in a hurry to leave, and made sure his ribbon didn't move from his neck to show the scar there before dashing into the pub. He looked around, making sure no one was looking at him, and once he saw that no one was at the pub currently, due to it being early, Harry slipped to the back, barely taking notice of Tom in the back fixing breakfast for the current occupants in the rooms upstairs, and went over to the wall. He grabbed his wand out of his sleeve where he put it and stood on his tiptoes to tap the brick code out and stood back when the wall started to move away from it's spot.

The Alley was beautiful in the morning light, all the shops were tinged orange, ruby and gold as the sun rose behind Gringotts. Harry relished in the sight for a few moments before heading to the entrance of Knockturn, covering his face so people would try anything like in his second year, he shuddered at that memory. He noticed that it wasn't really odd to see children in Knockturn by themselves, most looked like him in a way; dirty, scrawny, malnourished, and paranoid when they had something of value to them. The only thing that set them apart really was that they were rabid and prostitutes, selling their bodies just so they could get a small meal to fill their stomachs with **something**.

Harry couldn't blame them at all, he would have do the same in their situations and he had once when Vernon threw him out for over a week when Marge visited; that was a dark time for him, a very dark time as it still haunted him at how many people wanted him before one man finally grabbed him and took him to his home nearby. The man had asked if he wanted that before being gentle with him in so many ways that he never thought a person would do for him. He had been six or seven at the time and he never told anyone about it, not even the Dursleys when they asked him how he enjoyed his time out.  
>Harry shivered slightly as he moved past a old woman with a blinded eye and a bad leg, he didn't want to touch her as he knew in more then one way that she would turn on him and either hit him or curse him. He let out a small breath as he got away from her and went down in the darker parts of Knockturn, glamoring himself quietly so he looked at little older, knowing that the Ministry wouldn't get a notice as he was in a largely trained Wizarding area, so people wouldn't do much asking about what he was doing there or try to put him in a slave ring. He couldn't cover his scar with his magic unless it was polyjuice an he didn't have the time, ingredients, or patients to make it so he just kept his scar covered with his glamour lengthened hair and made his way down to the back of Knockturn so he could make his way up to the entrance.<p>

**~0~**

Most of the shops were dark and dank with few items in the front and he had to show proof that he was a dark arts user, and just some kid who was snooping around, just to go to the back of the damn store! He had performed some of the dark arts before when he had been training for the final battle so using them now wouldn't change a thing in him, not even darken his soul more then it already was. He had shown those owners some dark magic and satisfied their needs of knowledge, all even said that it was a precaution for them because of the Ministry being tricky little sons of bitches and daughters of bastards when it came to their shops. For that, Harry couldn't blame them for making him show some of the darker magic he knew.

The backs and downstairs cubbyholes were packed with everything of dark and neutral that the owners could fit into those shelves and small crevices of those rooms. Harry was particularly interested in the literature they had, old books by some real magnificent dark art users and creature specialists, some creatures themselves if the names were anything to go by. When he had finished browsing and buying some of the books and a small little bell that had a jade colour snake wrapped around it that Thana pointed out for some reason, Harry left to go to the shops closer to the Alley and Knockturn entrance, noticing that each shop had gotten more sneaky with hiding the darker items in the back and creating a neutral looking shop.

In one shop near the entrance of Knockturn, Harry found that it was the shop where he saw Draco and Lucius selling some of their darker items. He noticed that the Hand of Glory was still up on its shelf, waiting for someone to grab it and slam down on the unlucky person. Harry wondered what other items were in the shop and if they were in a reasonable price range for his current amount of money. He stood in front of the counter and waited, mentally checking his internal clock to see what time it was before pulling back to see the one of the owners, Borgin, had come out of the side of the store.

"A child in my store?" he heard Borgin mumble to himself, a tic was felt above his eye. Joy another wise ass who thought he was simply a child. Harry gave him a small, but acceptable glare since he had to act the part of being a adolescent he was currently at. Borgin gave a dark yet lighthearted chuckle as watched Harry look around before going closer to his counter, he knew that Harry had dabbled in the dark arts, the glowing of mixed power in his eyes was enough to make him believe. Borgin looked out his window and cast a notice-me-not charm on the both of them before motion for Harry to follow him.  
>"The glow in your eyes shows that you have used both types of magic, young one" Borgin told Harry when he noticed the confusion on his face. Harry felt his eyebrows raise when Borgin said this, he never knew they glowed! That was bad in his opinion, if they glowed then people would know he was not all light sided and wouldn't trust him and his changing of his time-line went down the shitter.<p>

"Calm down, young one, the glow is only noticeable in darker areas and only other dark art users can see the glow if that's what's worrying you" Borgin said as he saw panic drift through those eyes of the young lad. Harry calmed a little at the revelation, but wasn't sure why he was trusting the thieving, lying man other then Thana saying _**'What is there for him to lie about?'**_ which was true, what _did_ Borgin have to lie about? Harry and Borgin continued to the back of the store, through walls and over boxes, down stairs and under collapsed towers of containers. Harry didn't know where Borgin was taking him, but he did know that Borgin had more than one Vanishing Cabinet in his possession and they weren't busted up like the first one in the RoR.

"Here we are" Borgin said after about an hour of wondering and turned to Harry, "I think this will suffice that thirst for knowledge I see in your eyes, if you want copies of them let me know and I'll do that for you" Borgin said before disappearing through the door they came in. Harry had watched him leave before looking at the room and boy did his jaw drop at what he saw. If he hadn't seen the Malfoy library personally, Harry would of thought that this was the biggest one he ever saw, but he had seen the Malfoy library and it was bigger than this one. That thought was replaced by the mere wonder of how this big of a library could be in Borgin's store, were they even **in** the store anymore with all that traveling?

Harry soon found himself roaming and pulling any book that peaked his interest, knew that his Hermione had or she told him to get in his past. He knew that once he saw his friends and companions that he'd have to separate some how or get overloaded with emotions, past experiences, quotics and simple data that he wasn't supposed to know about people and things. This was because he was not suppose to know them and was still young in this society and time-line not the soon-to-be nineteen year old that his soul, personality and mind was so he opted to either write down the old and new friends and companions in a notebook or journal, but he was debating on that for the last few minutes before he left to go to Hogwarts again, he vaguely wondered if Hogwarts would be the same home he had loved or would it just be a haunting memory.

**~0~**

Around Noon, Borgin came back and found Harry in a chair with several piles of books around him and him flipping through a rather thick tome that seemed to be on death magic, interesting he thought as he wondered if he should keep tabs on this boy, it was not often you got a Ravenclaw-like kid that was interested and used the dark arts and was interested in the books he had, which dabbled in different areas of magic, creatures and history of their world, mainly neutral and dark, but the creature books were also filled with some light creatures that were dangerous as well.

Harry noticed Borgin after a minute of being watched and saw the man simply waiting for him to acknowledge his presence. Borgin's tilted his head at the stacks in question to see if Harry wanted copies of them, to Borgin's knowledge was meant to be shared not kept secret, and was happy to share his collection, as long at it didn't trace back to him. Harry nodded and watched the man inspect what books he had grabbed from his shelves and saw him smirk at some of his choices, really he _was_ a teenager so why wouldn't he want to know about some things like incubi/succubi magic? Oh right that detail about him being in a ten (_soon-to-be eleven_) year old body. The man didn't question it and just started to make copies with a nifty spell that he had to learn later since the one he knew took forever and a day to get a small portion of the book to copy while this one scanned the books and popped a blank book out and flicked the pages as they copied the original in less than a minute.

"Not many people enjoy literature, not like you and I young one, an that includes Ravenclaws at Hogwarts" Borgin said while waiting for the copying to finish, "These books need their information shared and not just lay around, getting dusty and useless" the man continued, which confused Harry on what the man was on about.

"What are you getting at sir?" Harry asked him, not really gotten the chance to converse with the man in his last life from hazardous events.

"What I'm saying, young one, is that if you ever come back to my shop, this" he gestured to the room, "Is open to you for your thirst that most people are lacking now a days" Borgin said before canceling the charm when it was finished on the piles. Harry stared at him for a bit before pulling out his trunk and reversed the shrinking charms on it so he could open it and put the books inside, somewhat glad that it had a compartment on onside that was strictly for books and would arrange them magically so there would be space for more later on. After he had finished putting the books away, Harry turned to Borgin and nodded his head in appreciation for showing him the books and thanked him then shrank the trunk and placed it in his pocket, he then started thinking about how much would this cost. That went through his mind and he went for his bag of money, but got stopped as Borgin's hand came out and stopped his action.

"Can't put a price on knowledge, it's priceless, it's meant to be shared" Borgin said simply and took Harry's hand to lead him out of the shop's library and back to the front. Harry had looked at the other objects as they passed and noticed that some were old trinkets such as a small music box and a small glass figurine that looked like a black unicorn or a nightmare*, he couldn't tell from the distance he was at, and so many other things that had magical properties in them. They made their way back to the front to finalize any other purchases, Harry had grabbed the music box when Borgin had to move a fallen tower of boxes, before Harry had to leave, he had a feeling that Vernon and them would be back in just a couple of hours and he had to finish with Flourish and Blotts to get some books they had.

Surprisingly Borgin sold the music box for two Galleons and an odd number of Sickles. Harry asked why such a small price and got a short _'Only craftsmanship made the price worth two Galleons'_ reply so Harry thought that the box didn't work. Oh well something for him to tinker with later to get it working again he thought to himself while slipping the small box in his bag and turned to leave after promising Borgin to be back when he could, he really wanted to search the shop* now since finding several things that he **knew** most dark/neutral purebloods and dark/neutral half-bloods never even knew about seeing as they usually stayed in the front, from his past observations.

Harry slipped out of Knockturn without being seen and glamored himself back to his original state, though he decided to leave his hair long until he got to Privet Dr., before heading to Diagon's leading bookstore to search their contents. He hoped to be successful in books that Hermione had in the past or had told him to buy and read, if they didn't he hoped they had Owl order so he could get them later.

**~0~**

Harry staggered out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the alleyway he had entered that morning and apparated back to the Dursley's backyard, nearly collapsing when he did. He had been successful in locating some books that Hermione had told him to get, which included a little pocketbook for Muggleborn or Muggle-raised Witches and Wizards that were going into the Wizarding community and a tome about Hogwarts, the ghosts that resided in it and the founders, which Hermione stated was more in depth of a book than _Hogwarts: A History_ as it had some facts and stories that the other book didn't possess. He did get sighed up for the Owl order that they had when he asked them, since he was going to Hogwarts in just a couple of days. He also found out that even with his glamored hair covering his scar, people would find out when a gust of wind came out of no where and ruffle his hair enough to set it out of the hair's cover. This latest fact is the reason why he was about ready to collapse, he cursed the damn, bloody, hyped up women that noticed him and tried to squeeze the life out of him with their bosom and try to take him home with them. Really did all the women have to be so crazy when they saw him? He was _shopping_ for Merlin sakes! He didn't need them try to kidnap him or hoard around him like a circus freak or a prized animal, those two ideas made him shiver in thought.

Now he was laying on the ground of the Dursley backyard, breathing heavily, an simply trying to stop his body from shaking as the adrenaline faded from his system, that was a rush he never really liked to fade from his system as it left him vulnerable to attacks, as he learned in the past. He heard Hedwig hoot and fly down to his chest, which was heaving to catch his breath, and cooed at him as he calmed down. She hopped off to sit next to his head and started preening hid hair in a soothing fashion as she waited for her Harry to tell her what happened, just like last time* when he and she were on adventures and would tell each other for hours on end until the wee hours of the early morning when her Harry couldn't sleep.

"I utterly loath most Witches" Harry said out loud to Hedwig when he could breath properly.

_'Why is that lovely?'_ Hedwig replied* as she stared at him with her gold eyes. Harry looked up at her and smiled at little.

"They drive me nuts, try to kill me via suffocation by breasts, try to marry me or kidnap me" he told her. Hedwig ruffled her feathers at the thought of those actions being taken forth.

_'They will not take you away from me again lovely! Not after I just got you back!'_ Hedwig hooted darkly and hopped to Harry's shoulder when he sat up. She nudged her head against his cheek and nuzzled it in a loving manner, she hated being away from her Harry and now that she had him back, she wasn't going to leave him anytime soon unless it was to hunt or deliver a letter for him.

Harry smiled at her and ran his hand over her head and sent loving emotions to her before sending her to her tree so he could go inside before the Dursleys came back early. Hedwig flew over to her burrow and hunkered down and watched her Harry go inside, watching for any danger that could take her Harry away from her.

**~0~**

**Me**: There was chapter 4! It was sort of a bonus chapter to show what happened before I sent Harry to Hogwarts and all the troubles there started. I hope you liked it! I do believe that we never really got to know Borgin that well so I brought him in a sort of made him an aly to Harry or something like that so he can help Harry later if he needed it. Last note Yes it's shorter then the other chapters, but again it's just a bonus chapter.

* Nightmares are Black Unicorns with a mane and tail that are fire like to off set themselves from regular unicorns and black unicorns, or battle unicorns as most know them as. I got the idea from the game _"Robot Unicorn Attack: Heavy Metal Addition"_ I'm an addict to the game -blushes-

* I love looking in antique shops and fining things that people have long since forgotten about. So I think that Harry is the same when he is looking for items that hold his interest.

* Yes Hedwig remembers, this will be explained a bit later as to why she does know.

* Also yes Harry can, like snakes, speak with Hedwig as it is part of the familiar bond he has with her


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: _"You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it"_

**~0~**

**Chapter 5**

**~0~**

Kings Cross was not very crowded in the early morning when people were not up or rushing to get to their train. Harry sat next to Petunia, reading the tome about Hogwarts that he bought two days ago, while waiting for the barrier to platform 9 ¾ to open up and let them enter. Petunia had drove both of them early when Dudley left to go to Piers' so they could catch a movie and hang out for their last free day before being sacked to Smeltings for the school term. Vernon had left on Harry's birthday for a short-notice business trip and wouldn't be back until later that week so Harry wouldn't be messing with a pissed Vernon today, he just worried about Petunia as she and Dudley had to deal with him while he was gone and out of his rage zone.

He blinked as he felt Petunia nudge him to get him to notice the time. Harry looked and saw that he had just a few minutes before it opened at seven and let the future of the Wizarding World through. Harry closed his tome and slipped in a messenger bag Petunia bought him for his birthday, inside held a wizard journal that didn't run out of pages as well as pencils and pens so he didn't have to deal with messy quills and ink containers when writing in private. He had thanked her and even hugged her for it, which shocked both of them with his action. Harry had been frozen with what he did and didn't move until Petunia wrapped her arms around him as well to show it was alright.

That small gift melted a part of Harry that made him keep his affectionate side locked away, a side only four to five people have ever truly seen. Now Petunia could be added to the list as she showed a change from her past self, the self that Harry had always seen her as, and it was helping him start moving on to forgiving her as well as let her be someone in his life that he wanted to remember later after she had stopped being around because her time had ended. Harry breathed deeply and waited for Petunia to tell him what to do to get through to the Hogwarts' Express. She waited until a young couple had slipped off to a dark corner, to do what she knew they'd do as a couple and it wasn't to play patty cake, before scrunching up her nose in distaste and tell Harry what he had to do.

"Alright, what you have to do to get through, is run right at the wall, straightly though, between the platforms nine and ten" she said and Harry got vaguely reminded of Molly's speech the first time they met and how similar the two had describe how to get onto the damn platform. Harry nodded and straightened his figure and small trolley that carried Hedwig, his trunk was in his pocket so he didn't have to deal with trying to lug it up the steps like last time even if it had let him meet the twins. Oh well he'd get them back before the end of the first month, he hoped. Once he was certain that he was not going to hit it wrong, he started running and slipped through the boarder between the Muggle station and the Wizard one.

He gasped when he saw the Express, never fully getting over at how it looked friendly and warm the first time when he was eleven and how it got darker each year when the war picked back up*. He moved out of the way of the boarder, without taking his eyes off the express, so others could get through. He heard clacking of heels of the shoes his aunt wore and felt her hand lay on his shoulder to show she was right there. He looked up and saw her smile sadly as she knew he was leaving for the year, hopefully he would visit on Christmas break for a bit as she had a feeling that it wouldn't be good if he stayed there for long when Vernon found out about him leaving. Other then that she would miss him since they had grown a little closer in the past month then his entire life. She sighed softly before straightening herself and lowered to Harry's height, which was still smaller then the rest of the children his age, but at least he was growing like he should.

"Alright, you're off to become what your parents wanted you to be. Now I want you to promise me a few things" she started and waited for Harry to respond to her words.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, and they are?" he asked while looking right at her, noting that her eyes drifted to his concealed scar before back to his neck, she did this often as a reminder to herself as to why she had changed.

"I want you to write at least once a week; if not then once every two weeks, do good on your work to get to the top fifteen percent of your class, make some friends for Christ sakes you don't have to be alone while there, and above all have fun while learning to become a Wizard" she said like a mother, in her case aunt, would say to a child and Harry felt the warmth of the truth behind the words as he felt that his aunt meant them, which made him happy to know she cared. He nodded at the conditions before hugging his aunt so he could get on the train, knowing that she had to get back and prepare for Dudley's first day at Smeltings the next day. He felt Petunia return the hug before shooing him off to the train, seeing the sad smile on her face as she did made him want to leave her with something of his that was on the better side of their relationship, but he had nothing at the moment so he opted to give her something on the Holidays to cheer her up. He waved at her while taking Hedwig with him on the steps and sliding into the train.

He found a compartment that was near the one that he, Hermione and Ron had always occupied the first time, yet it was in neutral territory and away from the hostile range of upper class-men throwing out moves to their enemies in rival houses. He saw that Petunia had left as soon as he got on and took the trolley with her to be returned to the Muggle side of King's Cross. He sighed and sat Hedwig's cage down while taking out his trunk and setting it up on the overhang before enlarging it so he wouldn't look out of place if someone came in, which he knew they would if Neville losing Trevor _again_ had anything to say about it, really that boy needed to learn that Accio would locate him faster and bring him back before he even had a clue as to where to look.

He took out the tome again, finding a story on the Bloody Barron that was almost accurate to his real story and Harry wanted to see if the details he knew were in it or not. He curled up on the seat while he let Hedwig out of her cage so she wasn't cooped up, he'd let her out when they were out of the Station walls, and read more about Hogwarts' history, finding that it was once used to hide soldier's during wars that some Wizards went into with Muggles. He got absorbed into the book and after a while noticed that the noise outside the train had gotten louder. He looked and saw that it was packed with students and parents or guardians as they arrived to separate the chicks from the nest.

Harry looked around to see if he saw anyone he knew and felt a pang of sadness as he did. The Weasley clan was surrounding the far side of the train; their hair was so hard not to miss, Hermione and her parents were near Neville and his Gran; bushy hair of his best friend flying around her face (_poor girl_) and the watery eyes of Neville as he told his Gran that Trevor was missing (_poor Nev_), Dean and Seamus were chatting up a storm as they quickly found each other and their similar interests, on the far side of the platform he saw Cedric with Cho; each hugging and saying welcomes to the other, Oliver and Marcus Flint were arguing and throwing verbal assaults at each other, he also saw a flash of silvery blonde hair and knew that Lucius was here at the station with Draco and Narcissa; the younger male was not seen for the crowd. He saw everyone in his class and a few years above and it filled his heart with sadness as he remembered the end after the final battle; all the fires and name carvings, all the expressions and empty eyes, it hurt like a knife being twisted in his gut and barbwire wrapping itself tightly around his heart.

He felt his throat clog and eyes start to water as his past and now started to mix. He felt Thana send happy emotions and love while Hedwig cooed and fluttered over to his shoulder so she could preen his hair in comfort as she felt the negative emotions through their bond. Harry smiled at the two for doing this and felt the pain dwindle away some, to the back of his mask so he wouldn't break, not here, not now. He would grieve later when he was alone and not likely to be discovered. He breathed shakily as he gathered his emotions and locked them away, hiding like he had always done and putting up the act like he had to do so now, behind a tightly concealed mask that looked like him and seemed to be him, but it wasn't really him, only an illusion to fool the world while he continued to fix his mistake.

He calmed a few minutes later and just in time as students started to pour on the train, signaling that it was almost time to go. He waited for people to get into his compartment and talk with them, see if he could form a bond, but everyone seemed to skip over and look for friends or see if one was empty as the firsties were still shy. Harry saw Ron pass by with Scabbers, in which Harry glared at the fucking rat and knew that he would kill him when he got his hands on, or better yet turn him in to release Sirius. Harry choked at he thought of the man, his godfather was currently in the closest place that resembled hell on Earth and that let a bitter and awful taste in his mouth. He growled at the thought of Siri being in Azkaban at the mercy of the Dementors. He shook at the thought of Dementors, the screams of Lily made him cringe at the memory, though he wondered now if he came in contact with them if his worst memory would be the Final Battle or Lily's screams. The compartment door opened and Harry saw that Neville was looking around, his eyes were teary and full of desperation when he looked up at Harry.

"H-have y-y-you s-seen a t-toad?" Neville stuttered*, which happened to be the one thing that Harry was glad that he grew out of later with encouragement, and replied with a no. He looked defeated at the reply, but stopped his movement to look one when Harry pulled out his wand.

"Let me try and find him, I think Accio might find your toad, Trevor right?" He asked to be like a new comer. Neville nodded* and watched with hopeful eyes as Harry casted Accio. Soon there were shouts of surprise outside the compartment and a flying Trevor appeared for Neville to take him. Harry saw happiness fill Neville's face as he grabbed his toad and that filled him with warmth as his friend got back his pet.

"T-thank y-y-you!" Neville said with a shine in his eyes. Harry smiled at him and offered him the seat next to him, which was accepted.

"I'm Harry" he introduced himself with a hand held out. Neville saw this and gave a bigger smile.

"I'm N-Neville" Neville replied and took his hand, Harry felt the bond with him renew and thought about something Hermione said in the past.

_'Orphans find each other and latch on tightly with friendship that can't break like normal bonds because they know the pain of not having parents and the comfort that comes when they find someone that has felt that pain. You and Neville are like that Harry, you and he have felt that pain so it's one Orphan to another, that's why you're protective of him and why he sticks with you no matter the __danger.' _Her words rang in his head as he sat with Neville. They were in a comfortable silence as they just relished in each other's company, knowing that they had something in common even though only one of them knew what that was at the moment. The compartment door opened again and a frazzled looking Hermione looked at them.

"Can I join you, everyone else is noisy and is giving me a headache?" she asked and explained. Harry felt sympathy for her and nodded, which got him a happy face in return. The bushy, brown hair of hers seemed to throw itself out everywhere and her buck teeth stood out like last time, but not as prominent so Harry thought that she was coming into her adult ones now instead of third year. Harry and Neville heard her groan as she tried to tame her wild hair, another thing that she didn't come into until the end second year when her hormones kicked in and Poppy took pity on her after her being petrified. Harry took a string that was in his pocket and wandlessly* turned it into a hair-tie, knowing that it wasn't temporary like Poppy's were.

"Here, I think you'll need this more than me" Harry said friendly and handed her the transfigured hair-tie. Hermione looked at it and smiled at the action before taking it and grabbing a brushed from her bag that she brought. Neville watched her make her hair go from a wild bush to a tamed wad of brown at the back of her neck.

"Thank you, oh I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger" she introduced herself and held out her hand, which shook with anticipation from gaining a bond with people her age, this was sad in Harry' opinion as she was brilliant and awkward like most people, but she had a maturity and will to prove herself worthy that most people didn't ever gain until after they had gone into the real world. Harry took her hand and shook it.

"Harry" he said simply, wanting to keep his last name a secret until the sorting as he wanted the fame induced like people let go to their heads to start as late as possible. Harry saw Neville reach out and blush as he took her hand.

"N-Neville L-L-Longbottom" he said and shook slightly with happiness as she smiled at him, Harry knew that he liked her, but his heart belonged to a younger blonde girl that wasn't due to join them until next year, he hoped she would latch herself to him like she did in the past as he missed her random conversations about Nargles and different creatures. Hermione smiled brightly with gaining two friends in one go, which Harry knew made her all girly and sweet. Hermione started up a conversation with Neville about how nervous she was with going to Hogwarts and about she was the first witch in her family, which got Neville intrigued as he found out her status as a Muggleborn. Harry sighed and relaxed, noticing that his tome had found its way to the floor beside Hedwig's cage. The owl in question had been let out to fly when he and Neville had been in their silent basking.

"I-I h-hope t-t-to be i-in G-Gryffindor l-like my m-mum a-a-and d-dad were, b-b-but I-I d-d-don't t-t-think t-they w-w-would t-take me" Neville confessed to a question Hermione asked him. Harry looked at him sadly before wrapping an arm around, he wasn't big on touching, but Neville was one of the exceptions.

"Don't say that. Gryffindor is for the brave right?" he asked and got a nod from Neville, "Well I think you're brave, you're here right now when you could of declined and stayed home. That's bravery right there" he said in encouragement to get Neville to come out of his shell sooner then before. He felt the older boy stop shaking and saw him smiling at him with a silent _'thank you'_ written on his face. Harry looked at Hermione and saw her smiling as well and place a hand on Neville's knee.

"You are brave Neville, don't let anyone say otherwise" she said softly to him. Neville seemed to finally relax after being brought to the train by his Gran and practically abandoned to fend for himself with no words of encouragement other than _'do your family proud' _which wasn't really encouraging.

"What house do you want to be in Harry?" Hermione asked after a little bit of silence. Harry thought about it, he had already gained his courage from the war and his slyness from years of hiding himself among the lions, he knew he had his loyalty written in bronze since he stood by everyone until the bitter end so all he needed was his knowledge and wiseness, which he was quickly gaining.

"Maybe Ravenclaw would fit me, I'm a real book person and I like to look at the whole picture before making a move, I don't mind being in Gryffindor or Slytherin if I need to be" he said and saw both of his friends straighten at the claim of being alright with being a snake.

"Why would you want to be a snake, they are all dark?" Hermione said a few seconds later, which gain a small frustrated look from Harry.

"Not all of them are dark, most hide themselves from people so they won't get hurt as people blame them for almost everything. They strive to show that they are not weak and that they can be brave without being reckless, loyal to those that are their friends and wise enough to rival Ravenclaws so why should Slytherin be bad other then words of slander that made them seem like the enemy and have made them the enemy in the past simply because they are not afraid to go after what they want?" he asked with a tip of his head. His words were so wise, unique; like he had known some for years, and seem to have made their make as Neville and Hermione got thoughtful looks on their faces. Harry smiled as he saw them come to terms with what he had said and looked up and him with small, semi-awkward smiles. He knew he'd have to be more careful with his explanation as to how he knew this, he doubted that a book would hold this information as you really **had** to know a Slytherin in order to study their habits.

"I guess you're right, I would probably be a Slytherin if I didn't like my books so much, given by the fact that I was a social outcast for being smart" she said a little sadly to give away her past to them. Harry, being the bleeding-heart he was, got up and pulled her over to sit between him and Neville before wrapping his arm around her like he did for Neville.

"That won't happen now, you got me for a friend" Harry said happily.

"A-and m-m-me" Neville said a moment later and put a hand on hers. She blinked at their declaration before tearing up and crying in happiness for having two people say they would be friends with her*. Neville looked shocked at her tears, but Harry accepted them as he knew she needed this, to release her pain from being socially rejected most of her life like she had been.

She was still a child in the end and most seem to look past that fact when it came to his generation, given the fact the Wizarding World put their burden on him and slandered his name when something went wrong and simply forgot that he had been a child at the time like the age he had to pretend to be now. Harry hugged her and Neville soon did the same, both letter her soak up the affection that she had been denied, Neville was crying too, from what Harry saw, and Harry was glad that they were healing from their wounds of being outcasts of the social totem pole.

**~0~**

And hour later Hermione and Neville had quit crying and cleaned themselves up, their eyes were a little red, but water soon cleaned that up, and their faces were a little puffy yet not enough to be noticeable. Harry took a note that the sun had gone down and that Hedwig had returned from flying and hunting and was now being cooed over by Hermione as she saw her and was giving affectionate words about her beauty and brains, which she soaked up proudly as her feathers fluffed out as her ego built up. Harry shook his head and said that they should get dressed as he knew they only had a half hour before they arrived. Neville and Harry let Hermione get dressed first, being the gentlemen they were raised to be, and changed quickly after she had packed her casual clothes that she wore away. Harry had his pants on when Neville pointed out his ribbon.

"I have a scar, it's embarrassing and my aunt gave me the ribbon so people wouldn't stare at it and it is easy enough to conceal with my clothes so people won't ask" Harry told him the half-truth, hoping to never have his friends find out about his scar other then the small bit he told him about. Neville accepted his half-truth and finished changing, which Harry was glad for, before letting Hermione back in. Harry straightened his tie when they felt the train come to a stop as they arrived at the school platform. He tapped his trunk to lock it so no one would snoop through his trunk and see his books and other trinkets, he would of been discovered far too soon if he didn't. Once he said goodbye to Hedwig for the night and let her free again, Harry joined Hermione and Neville out on the platform. He turned and saw a blonde coming towards him with a small smile written on his aristocratic face.

"Harry! There you are I have been looking for you everywhere" Draco said once he got close enough, he still had the pureblood heir feel about him, but his child voice and energy shifted when he got close to Harry. Harry gave a small smile to the blonde, hoping to get him to like Hermione sooner rather than taking years of endless torture, fights and a broken nose* to do so.

"Where were you I wanted you to meet my parents at the platform, but I couldn't find you?" Draco asked. Harry straighter a little though no one saw it other then Harry who felt himself do it. He really didn't want to meet Lucius so quickly unless he had no other choice.

"I had gotten to the train early with my aunt, because she had to work, and I wondered onto the train to get a good compartment" Harry explained easily to the young Slytherin. He noticed that Neville was fidgeting when Draco got close to him and Hermione blushed a little, but didn't let herself get noticed.

"I see, maybe next time them, who are these people with you?" Draco asked, sounding mature and willing to know who was with his small friend. Harry saw this as an opportunity and decided to take the bull by the horns.

"This is Neville Longbottom" he gestured to Neville who decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Pleasure" Draco said with a bow if his head and a small, quick handshake to accept a fellow pureblood. He waited for Harry to tell who the young lady was when the grounds keeper called for them to join a group and get on the boats, reminding them that there should be no more then four to them. Draco stuck with Harry, Neville and the girl out of convenience and out of curiosity of who she was. Once they were situated on the boats and off across the black lake did they go back to introductions.

"This, Draco, is Hermione Granger" once the Muggle last name left his lips did Draco no longer had a small friendly look about him. He had straightened more than necessarily needed and his eyes became emotionless. Harry felt Hermione shift in discomfort as Draco's actions unnerved her as well as made her feel unwanted.

"A Mudblood?" Harry heard Draco whisper to him. Harry glared at Draco at how he was acting around Hermione, really was she _that_ different than him that he had to act like this?

"Draco please stop that" Harry said darkly and almost in a snap. Draco saw that Harry was emitting a flow of unconfined power and that his eyes were glowing with raging emotions, powers, knowledge and the sparking glow of all Dark Art users. He wanted to shift uncomfortably, but his grooming made him simply look at Harry and do nothing.

"She's a-" Draco started, but got cut off.

"She's a magic user like you, me and Neville. Just because she was born to Muggles doesn't mean that she is any less capable of doing the things you and I can do, heck she might surpass us with the determination I see she has. Why does it matter if she is Muggleborn? She's bringing in new blood to this world and knowledge that could help our world in the upcoming and unpredictable future" Harry all, but growl and snapped out at him. He mentally cursed himself for acting like his nineteen year old soul and mind, instead of his eleven year old body, but really Draco had to get over the fact that Hermione was a Muggleborn. Hermione felt proud that Harry stood up for her and complemented her while defending her, her head lifted some when Harry had finished and she was smiling a little brighter then before at Harry.

Draco on the other was dumbfounded at Harry's speech, he made it sound that blood didn't matter, it was the only thing that made this world keep going! He thought through what Harry said, she was a girl that used magic like him and wanted to show that she was worthy of her magic. He himself was proving that he was worth his magic and pureblood name. Alright what was wrong with him? How was he being so mature about thinking how Hermione was an asset to their world? He wouldn't do this on his own, but around Harry...it just seemed that Harry brought it out of him when he was around the raven. He sighed softly and blinked before looking at Hermione.

"I apologize for my behavior, I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said to try and get along with Harry's friend, even if she was a Mudblood. Hermione blinked and reached out to clasp Draco's hand.

"Hermione Granger" she said softly when she did so. Harry gave a small smile at the two and saw that they had the forming of a good friendship...if only they'd go and build it up when he wasn't around, but he didn't see that happening for a while.

**~0~**

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville waited by the doors as Hagrid made his way up to the door to get McGonagall's attention about the firsties arriving. Harry had taught Neville how to properly use Accio when Trevor had jumped into the water and swam to another boat. The short, dirty-blonde haired boy was currently drying Trevor off with his robe since he had nothing else to do the task with. Harry was about to offer a little towel he had when the door opened and out came the stern Head of Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall.

"Alright Hagrid, I'll take them from here" she said the half-giant, who proceeded to leave so he could get to the great hall without using the front doors. Harry watched him slip into the shadows before getting tugged by Hermione to follow the stern Witch. He stayed close to Hermione and Draco while Neville nearly glued himself to him and held onto Trevor tight enough so he would go skipping away. The corridor gleamed with the lit candles and the portraits were filled with people that wanted to see them. Harry saw a flicker of the Fat Lady slipping through the portraits as they passed by, but took no real heed to her actions, she had done this before the last time so it wasn't anything significant other then the fact that the other occupants were almost squished against the painting and looked to be almost falling out of their painted world.

Harry heard McGonagall's speech about how they needed to somewhat presentable and would be sorted momentarily to go warn the headmaster about their arrival. Harry blinked as he waited and wondered if Albus knew about his death and arrival... he highly doubted it as Thana had told him that it was near impossible to have souls remember the future changing in the past unless they were directly connected to the one changing it, which she went to explain how it was that Hedwig remembered him and their future-past in this time frame. It seemed that their bond was very strong and it took her soul with him when he died to Thana's universe, but they were unable to see her soul as it was in a fragile state since she had been bodiless for over a year. Thana said that she did recessed the memories about her future-past as her soul had been intact when she had died so it just transferred over to her younger body when Harry had been brought back to change his life.

He was brought out of his musing when the students gasped at the sight of the Hogwarts House Ghosts. Harry smirked a little at Nearly Headless Nick, the Fat Friar, the Gray Lady and the Bloody Barron as they bickered over Peeves. The four ghosts had disappeared with all the others when Hogwarts had lost its magic, the very structure that kept all the students safe crumbled when Voldemort had entered the grounds for the final battle. Harry vowed to keep the structure of the school standing so the ghosts to er...live on after the war was over. The Fat Friar had spotted the group and went about in his excited nature and welcomed them to Hogwarts as well tell them a little about himself. The other three ghost just looked at them, though Nick almost jumped in excitement when he looked at all the new students. They soon disappeared to go and hunt down Peeves and not a moment too soon as McGonagall came and shooed them into the Great Hall.

Harry looked up at the ceiling in a sad yet loving look as he remembered thinking that the ceiling had opened to the heavens instead of being enchanted. Was there anything more beautiful then the night sky contrasting against the inside of the school? Harry didn't think so, nothing on Earth at least. He looked and saw the others looking up and gaze in amazement at the natural beauty of the night sky that seemed to be magical like them, but all knew that it wasn't possible for the gods and deities to have even try and manipulate the sky and moon to shine so brightly at night, to make it more appealing and a beautiful rival for the sun in the day.

Harry looked down to the Professors and old students, the stabbing came back, but not as hard as Thana was still there with him, not having left when he nearly had a breakdown, she had wrapped her arms around him in a mental hug and sent loving waves of calmness to him so he could keep going. He heard the sorting start and just like last time Hermione made it to Gryffindor, she had a daze look on her face as she sat down. Harry waved at her when she looked up from her daze and got a wave in return, he smiled and went back to watching as Neville was getting sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Neville looked astounded at the exclamation and stood up, this time he handed the hat to McGonagall before going to join Hermione at the table with the other lions. Harry saw Draco have the hat barely touch his head before calling out _'Slytherin'._ That boy was a snake through and through, not even Harry's words could change him that much. He waved at Draco when he looked over to him, getting a grin in return before the blonde sat down. Pansy Parkinson joined Draco moments later and then the Patil twins got split up before his name was called.

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall's voice rang out, all hell broke loose. Whispers and gaggles of speech started before he even got a chance to move. He mentally sighed and took strength in Thana before slipping through the crowd and out into the open. Three gasps were heard, though the one from Slytherin was quieter and not as prominent, when the owners of those gasps saw him walk up to the stool. He ignored the whispers and blocked out the other sounds, something he learned to do in the past when he wanted quietness and peace, but couldn't get away from the other students. When he hopped up on the stool, he looked out to see Hermione, Neville and Draco were simply staring at with small looks of astonishment donning on their faces. They were soon blocked by the hat and the familiar voice came into his head.

_'Ah, young Potter. Let's see what we have so we can put you in your home'_ the hat said before flickering through his memories.

_'What's this? You've done this before? How can that be? There's no way I can sort you again!'_ the hat said before simply jumping off his head and down to his hands.

"I cannot sort this student" the hat said and got gasps from several tables of students and Professors. Harry stared at the hat before up to McGonagall who looked shell-shocked. 

**~0~**

**Me**: Go ahead and say it. '_**YOU EVIL BITCH!**_' -**Laughs evilly**- Oh I'm I just couldn't see any other way to end this chapter except with a cliffy so forgive me, I didn't want to spoil what house he is suppose to be in just yet, though I'm sure most have guessed already what it might be, don't hold your breath just yet until the next one, I don't want ya all ta die! Well blah blah blah blah I hope you liked it and blah again.

* Has anyone else noticed that it got darker with the train with each book ad movie?

* I really loath his stuttering, it's annoying!

* So like children accept that someone knows the name of your pet.

* What? You didn't think Harry wouldn't dabble in wandless? Well he could of lost his wand in the final battle, he does in DH!

* The same thing happened to me in middle school, it wasn't fun until I had someone say that they'd be there for me.

* Can anyone say _'Hermione's nasty right hook?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**: "You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it"

**~0~**

**Chapter 6**

**~0~**

Harry stared at McGonagall before looking down at the crowd who were all shell shocked, boy did he know how to make first impression or what? He gave a mental sigh of frustration and huffed quietly when he heard Thana laughing at his misfortune, really a woman who claims is his mother was laughing at him, laughing! Wasn't she supposed to be supportive or helping him?

_**"I **_**am **_**helping you, the hat is my way of helping out, this way nothing can go bad without your say so"**_ Thana's voice rang in his head, sometimes her logic made no sense to him. He turned back to reality when the hat was taken from his grasp and handed to McGonagall. He was the pulled by the sleeve and taken off the stool before being scooted over to the Ravenclaw table, who was dragging him to the table?

"He'll sit here until an arrangement can be decided, Professor" a feminine voice rang out as he was placed next to Terry Boot. Harry looked and saw that it was Cho Chang who had dragged him over, why? She didn't even know him in this time period yet! Did she? He was confused as he tried to sort out what the Asian ancestry witch had done, what was she gaining from this? Also since when did Cho have such a backbone? She didn't have one when he dated her, all she did was cry over Ced-...that was why, Cedric was alive and she had her confidence to do what she did, but that still didn't explain why she did it.

The sorting continued after that and soon everyone was in the respected home, all but him that was. He thought a little absentmindedly on that detail as the feast appeared and he worked through the motions without putting any thought into them, all he knew was that he grabbed a roll and stuffed it with some cheese, ham and some herb for flavor before biting into and munching on the food. He wasn't hungry, but he had to eat since he had not done so on the train and he really didn't want a headache to deal with when he had to figure out what he was going to do so he could get into a house.

He heard the others chattering and wondered about how things would change in this time period with events such as the stone, it already had been taken from the bank after he and Petunia had been there; on the day before his birthday. How would he get it away from Quirrell this time? He pondered for a bit and never noticed the looks he was receiving from several important people that had a hand in his past. Of all the people looking at Harry, several noticed how much older he looked when he was sitting there and thinking, but only three were thinking of things that made him look that way.

**~0~**

"Harry Potter" was all the perfect that was sent to take him up to the Headmaster's office needed to say in order to get Harry's attention. He looked around a little and noticed with a bit of shock that the Great Hall was emptying and the teachers were gone. How long had he been pondering in his thoughts? He thought about this for a small bit while following the perfect that took him to the winding staircase of the Gryphon. Harry turned and saw that it was some sixth year Hufflepuff that he hadn't got to speak with even in the past. The Puff didn't say much other than a 'good luck' for support before saying the password (_Gobstoppers_) and leaving Harry to go up to the office.

As Harry ascended the stairway, he thought about what house he could go to. He could go back to Gryffindor and be with his fellow lions again, but he might lose Draco and any connection to the Slytherins. Same with Gryffindor if he went to Slytherin, the only people would be Neville and Hermione talking to him since he cleared their judgment on the train.

Hufflepuff probably wouldn't be bad, but he'd probably get weird looks and have several girls think the worst about his personality since he was quiet and very thoughtful and they would try to get into his pants; really he was in an eleven year old body yet he had been jumped in the pass before third year when puberty hit and he was constantly chased after that when his voice settled. Ravenclaw seemed to be a good place to be settling in at; neutral between all houses, wouldn't make him seem dark or evil, cooperated with his set and chiseled personality and quiet nature as well as let him be seen with several books and not have anyone be suspicious about it.

Ravenclaw seemed to be a haven now instead of the studious brainiacs that offended Hermione with their jealousy for her grades, beauty, brains, talents and connection to him. He grimaced a little when he remembered a time when Hermione had a depressed look on her face from she had visited him in the Hospital wing (_no surprise there_) in their second year. He had her break down when she asked her what was wrong and found out that the Claws had insulted her by saying that Harry was only her friend to get her to do his work and that he didn't really care if she was there or not.

He hadn't felt as mad at the usually quiet and brainy house in all his time as he had then; when he was released he had tracked the Claws who insulted Hermione and blew up on them while pointing out their faults and jealous-filled actions. After that, they never spoke to Hermione or about her other than the usual gossip that floated around the threads of the school.

_**'Children can be cruel and bigots' **_he thought to himself as he left the staircase.

_**"That they can, sweetie" **_Thana's voice chimed in when he neared the Headmaster's door, _**"They can be just as cruel as adults, but there are a few who can say something to fix the problem in children, you've already started doing that"**_ she finished when he arrived at said door. After he knocked on it, it swung open to reveal the Head of houses, Albus, all 7th year perfects and the Head boy and girl.

"Ah! Mr. Potter please come in and have a seat" Albus said. Harry sort of missed him calling him by his given name and started wondering if he should visit the wise wizard more often than he did last time.

He paused that thought as he sat down and looked discretely at the other people in the room, why were so many people? He did not understand why there was a butt load of people in this office, but he couldn't dwell on it as Albus spoke again.

"Now Mr. Potter I believe we have a situation that's only come across this school's history three times, the hat not willing to sort a student. We don't know why he will not sort certain students, as he won't tell us, but luckily we know what to do in this time of dire need of sorting a student" the old man said in a sort of cryptic message that Harry recognized as Albus simply being flustered for not being able to do his job properly when dealing with him and this problem.

His eyes shined a little with happy memories of seeing this man pull the same thing in his past, he honestly found it funny that he could pull one over on the old man. Harry nodded his head to show that he understood and was waiting for directions. The old wizard nodded and gave a soft smile to the first year he had to give to the Muggles, he really knew how they were, but he also knew that Petunia wouldn't give up her own blood even if her life was on the line.

Albus stared down at Harry and found him looking a lot like Lily had when she was eleven; clam, but full of excitement and willing to learn, yet had a slight difference between them. While Lily had a pure look of innocence in her eyes when she looked at anyone, Harry had a gleam in his that made him seem older, wiser and haunted. Albus had seen this look before, though it was in his friends, his staff, the Order and any adult Witch or Wizard who had been in war. Why would a child who didn't know about the horrors of war have this look? How could a child have such a haunted and sad look buried in his eyes? It made no sense and made Albus tremble so slightly that no one saw beyond his own sight.

Albus came out of his musings as he told Harry about how this had happened before and how it could be fixed so he would have a house to call home. He pulled out a small box from one of the spaces in the desk and placed it in front of the eleven year old savior. He tapped the box with the Elder wand and let the box open on its own right after. Only he and Minerva had seen this happen before and it was about 50 years prior that let them know how it was done as Headmaster Dippet had let them know how it worked by the means of sorting a Muggle-born who couldn't be sorted.

The box lifted in the air and spun three times before opening and flashing a ray of pale green towards Harry, who did his best not to flinch at the unexpectedness of the hint of magic. He felt a warmth flood through his mind and silently shivered as whatever spell hit him did its job. He felt the warmth spread through his memories and thoughts, his fears and deepest desires until it left and an orb floated in the middle of the room. It seemed to shift between colors for a few minutes before sliding to its previous green color and then flicker to a deep royal blue. Harry didn't know what that meant, but hoped it meant something good in this trivial mix in his plans. Harry noticed that Albus was humming to himself softly as he decoded what the spell or object did.

"Now that the orb is done I can tell you where you go for your House. Before so I'll tell you that the orb is an old spell that was developed by the founders before the Sorting Hat was made, it does just like the Sorting Hat, but it doesn't talk to you or whispers any of its thoughts to you" Albus explained to the caused Harry before him. He chuckled mentally as he had watched the look of pure surprise flicker through him from being shot at by the spell. It was adorable to see as the enthrall like male be almost dumbfounded at what was going on.

"Now from the color shown here, it seems that Ravenclaw is a fit for you" Albus said as the orb floated in front of him. He reached out and grabbed it and it flashed red to show he was a Gryffindor.

"The orb has spoken and it is why there are so many of you in this room" Albus started his explanation to the whole group, "You see, the orb needs multiple numbers of people with the same houses in order to fit the sorting student into their home. Four Ravenclaws, four Gryffindors, Four Slytherins and Three Hufflepuffs are just the right amount, being as the orb needs around fifteen people; at the minimum, to sort the person in question, so it can shift through the mind of the sortie" Albus continued before carefully putting the orb back into the box and putting it back in the compartment in the desk.

"Now Mr. Potter, before I let you and the others retire for the evening, I wish to give introductions to the people in the room, would you mind stating your name, house and what your status is please?" Albus asked the fourteen other occupants minus himself and Harry. The head girl stepped forward and took a deep and calming breath.

"I'm Amanda Kinkco, Ravenclaw is my home and I'm this year's Head Girl" she said before stepping back. Harry noted that Amanda had dark blue eyes and swirling black hair with two stripes of matching dark blue bangs that framed her face nicely. He had heard of the Kinkco family in the last war, they were of a lesser pureblood status and usually drifted into the neutral status and used gray magic instead of light or dark. The head boy was next.

"Galileo Galali*, Slytherin, Head Boy" he said soft yet evenly as he introduced himself. Harry hadn't known anyone by the surname and so he figured he was a half-blood or lesser then less notable pureblood. Galileo had sandy colored hair and amber like eyes that made Harry wonder if he was a Were of some kind. One by one they introduced themselves from the Heads of the Student body.

The perfects were a lively bunch, each almost as eager as the next introduced themselves, though the Slytherin had their roles put together. Harry made a mental list of the perfects from what house they belonged to, to their hair and eye colors so he would get to know them later if he could.

• Daliha McCrominkey. Hufflepuff seventh year female perfect. Ruby eyes, dark brown hair.

• Samael Lioncourt. Hufflepuff seventh year male perfect. Brown eyes, blonde hair.

• Lydia Windstrom. Ravenclaw seventh year female perfect. Ice blue eyes, white hair.

• Hawthorn Babblebrook. Ravenclaw seventh year male perfect. Honey eyes, golden brown hair.

• Scarlett Admen. Slytherin seventh year female perfect. Amethyst eyes, fire red hair.

• Nickolias Overrum. Slytherin seventh year male perfect. Charcoal eyes, frosted brown hair

• Nadia Lynchi. Gryffindor seventh year female perfect. Brown eyes, brown hair.

• Trance Silverwing. Gryffindor seventh year male perfect. Blue eyes, blonde hair.

All the elder teens had unique names that fit them in every way possible such as Scarlett being named after the color of passion. She was passionate about her work, from how she held herself and the look in her eye, and how she looked at Hawthorn in the corner of her eye. Harry saw a flash of longing in her eyes and wondered what was their story behind that look.

Now it was the teachers turn for introduction starting with his head of house. Filius was as energized as the perfects were, he bounced from the small perch of a seat he had sat in during the sorting and found himself trying not to fall. Lydia had to actually cast a spell so he wouldn't fall off the perch as he started talking.

"Hello Mr. Potter! I'm Filius Flintwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and the Charms Professor here at Hogwarts. I would like to say, Welcome to the House of the wise!" The small professor chirped happily during his introduction, unto which Harry chuckled a little at the man's joyous nature.

"Mr. Potter I'm Pomona Sprout" Started professor Sprout; whom Harry had enjoyed having classes be taught to him by, "I'm Head of Hufflepuff and Professor of Herbology, welcome to Hogwarts" she said happily. Harry nodded to her and gave her a soft smile before getting his attention turned to his previous Head of House.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and Transfigurations Professor, welcome Mr. Potter" she said in her stern nature, but held a soft touch to it. Harry gave her a nod and felt a small twang of sadness that she wasn't his head of house anymore, but decided to talk to her like he would with Albus. The final person was the man whom Harry respected above all else, Albus included.

"Severus Snape. Slytherin's Head of House. Potions Master" Snape-, no Severus said. Harry couldn't call him Snape; not after he watched him die, not after he had to look through the man's memories. This man couldn't be called by his last name after everything he did to save and protect Harry by himself while being a double spy to ensure the war ended. Harry bowed his head in respect of the dark man in front of him; this time he would save him and make sure he didn't suffer, he swore he would make a difference this time.

Severus blinked at the bowed head of the Potter scion before him. What was brat getting at by bowing his head respectfully to him? The potions master narrowed his eyes and observed the boy while he turned to Albus and took note that he was smaller than the rest of the first years and he had a darker look in his eyes that matched his; a dark glimmer shined in those eyes, one that knew all too well how one person could be cruel enough to harm people with no remorse.

He had seen flickering emotions swirling behind the persona the boy had put up to keep others out and if it wasn't for his spying days, he wouldn't have seen beyond the surface. Severus decided that he needed to keep an eye on the brat more than he was going to do for Albus and observe him more closely while digging away to see what Harry Potter was hiding behind those green eyes.

"These people are who you can go to if you need help" Albus said to Harry after the introductions were complete. Harry nodded his head in agreement and sat quietly on the given seat.

"Now, I do believe it's time to tuck in for the evening, after all tomorrow is an important day" Albus said happily before grabbing a lemon-drop and popping it into his mouth. Harry slid off the chair when the others started moving and headed for the door. The boy wonder stood next to the desk so he wouldn't get squished by the people while they tried to push through the doorway and when they did get it done, Harry turned to Albus.

"Have a good night, Professor" He said softly and politely, letting all the respect he had for the man seep into his voice. He then left and didn't see the small look cross over Albus' face when he registered the words. The boy had a high respect for him, but how was that with him being out of the Wizarding World for nearly a decade and didn't even know him? Albus twirled the lemon drop with his tongue as he pondered what that meant before turning to the only person left in the room besides him.

"What have you come up with Severus?" The old Wizard asked the Potions master. The snarky man looked at his old friend and then to the chair at which the Potter scion had sat in not five minutes ago. He let the facts he gathered whirl around in his head for a small while before turning back to Albus to tell him what he had found.

"I believe, Albus, we have a long year ahead of us and a tormented boy to look after" he said in a small cryptic fashion. Albus looked at him and closed his eyes while he took a deep breath to let those words wash over him. Had he been wrong in letting Petunia raise Harry? He hoped not as he knew that if Harry had been harmed by Muggles, he wouldn't forgive himself.

In the end of the whole meeting, there was one thing he and Severus were sure about. They had many questions and no answers to them.

**~0~**

Harry was led up to Ravenclaw tower after the group dispersed, though Minerva looked at him strangely before leaving, almost sad yet knowing look formed on her face before she left which Harry gave a confused look to yet didn't do anything about. He looked up at the painting of a scholar dressed in royal blue that had a thick pair of glasses on his face that made his eyes almost huge in a sort of freaky kind of way. Harry turned to Flintwick when the little Professor started talking.

"Now Mr. Potter, our house has a different way of getting into the commons room then the rest of the houses. Instead of a password, we use riddles that change daily, after midnight to be exact. You listen to the riddle and guess, if it's wrong you try again or if you're stumped find someone, or me, who can answer it for you" Filius said and motioned for the portrait to start the riddle.

_"Oh Lord! I am not worthy!_

_I bend my limbs to the ground._

_I cry, yet without a sound._

_Let me drink of waters deep._

_And in silence I will weep.*_

What is it that I am?" The scholar said soundly, though dramatically, before coming to a rest and waiting for an answer.

Harry stared at it before started thinking.

_**'Bending limbs could result in either a person or a plant, but then it says crying with no sound and most humans make so sort of noise and plants do not, so a plant of some sort, maybe a tree? Now the last two lines undoubtedly state it's a tree if you get the first three as the waters deep part makes sense with it, but 'In silence I will weep'...hmmmm weep, tree. A weeping tree...OH!' **_Harry got an excited look on his face before looking at the portrait.

"A weeping willow" He said happily, knowing that there was no way he could get it wrong when it was in the statement as clear as day. The scholar blinked before opening his painting and letting them enter.

"Marvelous job, Mr. Potter!" Flintwick said as he jumped up and down happily. Harry chuckled softly and had a smile that lit up his whole face while his eyes closed from being praised. The other four Ravenclaws watched in awe at the sight of the unearthly beauty smiling brightly at something as simple as being praised for getting the answer on his first try.

Filius had a sad look cross his eyes; he had abused students before, while not as bad as Slytherin, he knew basic signs and this was one of them. He made a list in his head; much like all Ravenclaws do, about what he saw with Harry. He knew that Severus had seen signs, but his grudge with James would make him over see it until something major happened, or Harry proved himself different. He glanced at the Perfects and Head girl and saw the awe in their eyes; they couldn't know about abuse, they were still children, unsure of the real world yet and didn't know what war was like or how devastating death could be, how cruel someone could be and how far they could push someone in torture to obtain information or just to fulfill their sadistic and twisted hunger to make someone feel pain.

No they didn't know, unlike him and the other Professors and Harry. The boy had to deal with the worlds expectations for something he didn't want, Filius could tell from the light aura around the boy and how he acted in Albus' office when getting introduced to the professors. While he had been excited to get such a jewel in his house, he noticed how humble the boy was and how he seemed sad to see everyone in the room, the professors mostly, and how he bowed his head to Severus. That confused him, did the boy know something about the young Potions Master that he hadn't? He knew Severus very well, not like Albus, but close enough to read the man and decipher most of what he was thinking.

This was going in his head as Filius sat at his desk in his office; his lessons plans for Monday were laid out before him completed and waiting for final reviewing by the Charm's Professor, but he couldn't concentrate at the moment. He left as soon as the students had entered the commons room and robotically walked to his office, his mind swimming with thoughts and images, none all too good or happy. In the end he sighed and pulled his memories out of his brain and placed them in his private pensive behind one of his book cases. He saw the image of a mature looking Harry Potter sitting in a chair, surrounded by people, his face was chiseled into a look of curiosity, a slight fright and innocence, but his eyes showed a completely different story. Filius looked away, not wishing to see those eyes again in this night's final hours.

_**'Just what will this year hold for us?'**_ Filius thought as he closed the hidden room and leave his office, his lesson plans in his robe pocket. The small professor wished he had foresight, but sadly he didn't and had to take everything in stride like most people, but he didn't have to like it.

No he certainly didn't have to.

**~0~**

**Me**: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, I had gotten dragged into many different things and while I could tell you all the boring details, I'll skip them to be nice.

Umm I know I did a few repetitive things in the PoV changes, but that's to point out that these people have caught these things and are trying to link them to a bigger picture that they can't do just yet. Before you ask, no Minerva doesn't know about Harry, I'll point out later what she's thinking...maybe, but no she doesn't have a clue about Harry's time-travel.

_More things I like to point out and answers to some questions I was asked:_

• Albus is manipulative, but not evil, he just wants things the be good for good people and for those he holds dear; he just has a very roundabout way of doing things.

• Yes Severus is snarky, he wouldn't be Severus if he wasn't, but he will come around, just give him time.

• Filius is a middle ground, he sees Albus' point and Severus' point in things, and he just looks at the neutral ground more things anything and tries to make things even between things.

• With the OC's I'm unsure if they'll show up much, maybe a little cut scene between things or in someone's PoV or something. Who knows what I'll do.

• Ron will be friends with Harry, just not right now as he's not needed just yet.

• Thana will pop up randomly to check in on Harry, I may do things from her PoV every once in a while if you guys want, I might even make out cuts of Thana's view in the "outer universe", as I call it, were she lives with the other deities, gods and goddesses.

• I had a question about the trinkets Harry picked up. Just watch, they'll show up and be a somewhat big part later in the story.

• Lily's diary, also another question I had asked, that's coming up in either next chapter or the one after, don't worry I haven't forgotten it.

• Ravenclaw. The house itself just spells neutral doesn't it? I know several people wanted Harry in Slytherin or Gryffindor, but as I pointed out, they have their flaws that Harry didn't like nor wanted to go through, same with Hufflepuff (Puffs rock so don't diss them; I'm just not a Hufflepuff [Slytherin runs through my veins] and can't really see Harry in it for this story, others yes, this one no.) so Ravenclaw was the winner in Harry being in its home.

• Cho isn't going to be the whiny little bitch she was, yes her love died, but seriously she didn't have to do that to Harry nor be a continuous depressed downer after Cedric died. So I hope the Cho lovers like what I'm doing here.

• With Harry telling Neville, Hermione and Draco about not telling them that he was HP, that's in the next chapter.

• Ah another question I was asked. Remus, the lovable werewolf, is going to show up later, not that far ahead in fact, between Halloween and Christmas to be specific, and you'll see why he's in the early part of Harry's school life instead of Third year.

• Last, but certainly not least, a question on Sirius. I'm unsure when Snuffles will show up exactly, but not too far, maybe end of first or middle of second year...not sure yet.

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and hopefully I don't take as long with the next one.

* Sort of a playoff of Galileo Galilei, but not as Mathematical and Physics specialist.

* This riddle was from a forum I found. I take no credit for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**: _"You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it"_

_**~0~**_

**Chapter 7**

_**~0~**_

It was early for some students of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, namely those of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses. Those of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses were wide awake, as were those who were used to get up early, were currently sitting idly at their respected tables, chatting or doing late/early work for their classes. Harry was sitting next to Cho, who was chatting with Cedric at the next table, and Terry Boot, his dorm mate, while going over a tomb he got from Borgin that he changed the cover to look like a potions book, one of which he had gone over **twice **the night before so he wouldn't forget anything come Monday; though he may go over it two more times over the weekend to refine what he knew just in case.

While he was reading, he didn't notice three sets of eyes looking at him before catching the other three and nodding to each other in the same set of mind. Hermione stood up and went over to the Ravenclaw table and tapped Harry on the shoulder. The raven looked up in confusion, who had snuck up on him when he wasn't looking? It wasn't often that he let his guard down and this was one of those rare times that he did. Turning around, Harry smiled when he caught sight of Hermione's shining eyes.

"Morning Hermione" he greeted with a happy smile, that infected the girl after a few moments.

"Morning Harry, um can you come with me for a bit? I need to ask you something" she explained in simplistic and non-informative way. Harry blinked then nodded, catching on to what Hermione was on about right away as he noticed in his peripheral vision that Draco and Neville were leaving the Great Hall at the same time. He stood and close his book, marking it with a small bookmark he had found in it, and tucked it in his satchel before fallowing Hermione out of the Great Hall.

Once outside the giant doors, Hermione motioned for Draco and Neville to follow her and Harry to a nearby unused classroom not too far from the Great Hall. How Hermione knew about it was anyone's guess, but Harry believed that she had explored a little before going to the Great Hall so she would navigate better. His Hermione had told him that, that was how she was able to tell where they were in their first year.

After Hermione had shut the door she turned to Harry, same with Draco and Neville, who were standing on opposite sides from the only female in the group, and stated at Harry. Harry blinked while silently casting a privacy charm around them as it was a bitch to put up a proper ward and he didn't know enough about them to properly make one without taking three hours. So settling with a charm, Harry waited for the trio to start their interrogation of him, which was started by Draco.

"Are you _really _Harry Potter?" he asked simply, yet it was carefully done. Harry, if he was younger, would have thought it was a stupid question, but it was calculated as Draco didn't know that he was the BWL and needed confirmation. Brilliant thinking on the younger blonde's part if Harry would so.

"Yes, I am" he said as he slipped into his _"mature mode"_ as he dubbed it yesterday after he had let himself think of the events up in Ravenclaw tower since he couldn't sleep.

"Show some proof" the Slytherin said calmly, though Harry saw him shaking slight desire his best attempts to hide it. Harry sighed and lifted his hair, having not put any makeup on his scar as it wasn't needed now since _everyone _at the school knew him now. He heard the slightly choking on breaths from his three friends. He blinked and looked up at them before letting his hand drop and his bangs covered his scar once more.

"Why not say anything to us before?" Hermione asked after a moment to get her composer. Harry's eyes glowed in the darkness of the room from his magic, only Draco could see the odd glow though they did glow from the lighting in the room, and breathed in slightly.

"When my aunt told me about my title and fame in the Wizarding world, I knew that people would try to befriend me for _**unappealing **_reasons" he started, "I didn't wish for that to happen. I wanted to make friends on MY terms _without _using my fame, title and **legacy**" he practically spit the word out in bitterness, "I wanted my friends to know _**me **_as _**me **_and not the Boy-Who-Didn't-Die. I hated from the moment my aunt told me about what I was and what happened to my parents and what the people here would do because of it. Honestly, giving someone a title for the sacrifice of beloved ones and not dying, such a callous and horrible thing to do" he said darkly while narrowing his eyes behind his glasses. He hated how had became the savior of the Wizarding World, gaining a title that wasn't of his doing simply because he didn't die and had his parents sacrifice their lives do he could live. his heart twitched painfully and, like before, Thana wrapped her arms around him mentally while whispering comforting words in his mind so he didn't cry.

Draco blinked and had a sad look upon his face as he remembered their meeting and how Harry had cried there in the openness of a stranger. He understood now why Harry said this and why he looked like he was about to do the same. Hermione on the other hand was blinking and tearing up as she felt the raw emotions behind those words and reached out to her Ravenclaw friend, her first **true **friend, and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort to the boy that was almost a full year younger than her. She couldn't understand the pain of losing a family member so close as a patent, but she felt empathy for Harry and it broke her heart that she and the others had questioned Harry to the point of him being in tears.

Neville understood fully what it was like and he felt his breath hitch at the feeling he had from hearing Harry's words. They were both orphans due to the last war and both were able to understand each others pain of never having a mother and a father. It was very painful if not pure agony to see others with parents that dotted and cared for them when you had none of your own. One simply couldn't understand their pain unless they were an orphan or had lost a parent in some condition, it simply wasn't the same to someone who had grown up with their full family such as Draco and Hermione, they didn't know how empty one felt or how much gut wrenching sadness it felt when you didn't _have _that love as they did.

It was almost like they were never _**wanted **_because of it.

Harry refused to break down in front of the trio he came to call friends. He simply couldn't, the last time he cried openly to people and not a single person was when Sirius died. He knew that if Remus hadn't held onto him and let himself run after his last pack mate then both would of been dragged to Thana's realm before their time. It was painful to had known that Siri was ripped from their lives suddenly, especially to Harry as he barely got to know the man who had become a father figure so quickly and then lose him like that. He shuddered a breath and looked at Hermione and smiled at her softly while putting a hand on hers.

"I'm fine" he said softly and this time he meant it, he WAS alright despite the pain because it was as Thana had said. He was here to **change **the past that he had gone through and he was going to do just that.

_**~0~**_

Sunday was uneventful after the interrogation to say the least. Harry and the gang had decided to explore their new home to get familiar with it, or to go down memory lane and say hello once more in Harry's case. Together they did the unthinkable on their first day that would of taken them ages if Harry wasn't leading and very daring in spirit.

They found Severus' lab.

Not the classroom lab mind you, but his personal lab that was connected to his personal chambers. How they knew that it was Severus' lab was due to Draco since he was the godson of the snarky spy he could tell right away when they passed by a section of wall that was hiding a secret passage to it. Draco slipped in first and motioned for the two Gryffs and single Claw to follow after he saw that it was clear. Draco, from Harry's view, was at home with the lab and went to a door next to the hidden passage and slipped out of it. He had told them to wait for a moment as he did so and they waited for a few minutes before the blonde came scurrying back and motioning them to head back to the hall. Not hesitating, Harry grabbed Neville, who in turn spun Hermione around, and sprinted down the small corridor until they tumbled out to the hall.

"What was _that _about?" Hermione asked as she sat up and dusted hands off, she had hit Neville's trainers and fell to the side while Neville had landed on Harry and Draco landed in between the two and Hermione.

"I saw Uncle Sev" Draco said his godfather's dubbed nickname, having gone into a quick explanation on who was his godfather while they explored earlier, "and I'm not suicidal enough to go in farther as if he had found out I was in his lab without permission as I am sure we would be dead or worse" he explained while getting up and then helping Hermione. Neville hadn't gotten up yet as he was unable to get his balance and it was hurting Harry some.

"'ice to kno', bu' uh 'elp" he said in a constricted breath and waved his partially trapped arm towards the standing duo. Draco quickly got Neville up while Hermione helped Harry and checked him over for any breaks in his skin or freely flowing blood.

"'Mi I'm fine!" he said as he shook off her motherly, or sisterly, hands of worry. She blinked at the name.

"Mi?" she repeated to him while lifting a eyebrow.

"Well I know you don't like Mione all that much since Dray tried it so Mi" he explained simply while getting a look from Draco for the shortened name.

"N-Nickn-names Ha-arry?" Neville stuttered out. Harry nodded, vowing to break Neville of the habit he had.

"Yes Nev, it's what friends do. Plus I'm lazy with names most of the time" it was true as he had done in his last life plenty of times.

"Still though, Mi? Why not something that isn't part of my name?" the only female of the group asked. She was happy to have Harry do something very personal to friends, yet she was confused as to WHY he was doing it.

"Again, lazy" he said simply, reverting to his Gryffindor nature of easygoing attitude.

"Very Gryffindorish for a Raven if I should say Ri" Draco said and taking a play on shortening Harry's name for payback of his own. Harry shrugged a little and didn't seem to mind much on the shortening and motioned for them to make themselves scarcer before they were spotted by their potions professor and got on his bad side before their first class.

"One can have more traits that don't deal with the house they belong to" the raven said to the blonde and smirked secretively as he remembered Remus telling him that once before Siri died.

"Case in point" the blonde said while gesturing to Harry, "You have Gryffindor and Slytherin in you along with the Ravenclaw and if my intuitive is correct you also have a Badger side that we've not seen yet" he said offhandedly while using his extended vocabulary to stun his friends. Hey he was a pureblood, they _had _to have a bigger vocabulary to keep up with the outlook of the people in their world. Harry smiled as he saw the bored look on Draco's face from his talking that his the sparkle of cockiness he had underneath it. Couldn't keep Draco from being cocky, it was against his nature to not be that while young.

"Maybe Dray, maybe. Common, let's go find our other classes so we won't be completely and utterly lost tomorrow" he said while moving out of the dungeon area and passing by their potions class.

_**~0~**_

Harry sat a dinner that night, being rather hungry as he an the gang had skipped lunch in their exploration, and was nibbling on a roll when Cho came and sat next to him.

"Hello Harry!" she said cheerfully as she started picking out some fruit and ham to nibble on as she went on her studying habit.

"Hello Cho" he responded respectfully. He had spoken with her last night and got on comfortable grounds when he had been taken to Ravenclaw tower.

"How was your day? I didn't see you at lunch" she said, pointing out the obvious to him.

"I was exploring with some friends, we didn't want to be lost tomorrow when we start class" he explained as he closed the book he had out and had been skimming a little bit before the older Claw showed up.

"Ah! Smart thinking, it's hard to navigate the castle if you don't explore it or have a map, which I'm still surprised they don't have here" she mumbled the last part to herself.

_**'No kidding'**_ he and Thana said at the same time in his mind. Thana hadn't left after his almost breakdown and had watched with some hurmor when Neville had landed on him and when he gave out the nicknames with his friends.

_"I'm so proud!"_ she had said and mentally ran a hand through his hair lovingly like the mother she was. Harry still hadn't come to terms with that detail yet and despite Thana's saying that it was to be expected, he could tell that it hurt her some which in return hurt him.

"So what are your classes tomorrow?" Cho asked to get some friendly conversation form her underclassman. Harry blinked and ran a thought of her memorized schedule and repeated what he had read from this morning before he had left the tower.

"Herbology with Slytherin" he said and wondered why the change as he remembered having Transfigurations last time with Ravenclaw when he had been a lion.

"Ah! Professor Sprout is a good teacher, I suggest being in the middle of the class if possible though, the plants she mess with tend to go for the closest student if you're I the front and you can't hear anything if you're in the back" she gave the advice freely to Harry, who nodded and thanked with a slightly bright smile. When he had briefly dated Cho he thought that it would forever ruin him of being friends with her, but it didn't and now this proved it as he could talk to her easily instead of feel awkward like before.

She smiled back and both continued to chat about whatever came to mind, which mainly rounded around books and classes, but their was some talk about philosophy and the future. Harry had found that Cho wanted to be Charms master like Professor Flintwick and maybe teach if she was up to the challenge. He in returned spoke of his uncertainty of what he wished to do in life after he finished Hogwarts, which Cho went on to say that it was natural to do and not to think on it too much while he was young and still free to do whatever he wanted to do.

Later that night when he was sitting in his bed, Harry contemplated over a few things that he had said and conversed over with Cho. What _did _he want to do after Hogwarts now that he was given the chance to? Last time he had an idea of becoming a Auror as he was _**expected **_to be like his father, but after seeing so much dead, destruction and end of the world he knew, he wasn't sure anymore. Harry didn't want anymore death happening because of him, he wanted it to stop and he wanted to heal the wounds that came from such events, like a medi-witch/wizard did to patience they had.

_"Why not become a healer sweetie?"_ Thana suggested after reading his thoughts, he had stopped fighting her on that after the rest of July flew right by. This made him blink and ponder over things that he had been thinking about more.

A healer.

Yes he had heard of healers, but only of mind healers like those of St. Mungo. He wasn't sure what other kinds of healers there were or if he could even _do _those things with his **'tainted' **magic and soul. Harry was hardened and trained for war, but his soul was that of one searching for affection and in turn heal those who were hurt and yet it was his soul that took the worst of the blow from his past life and he was unsure if he could do it.

_"You can sweetie, it doesn't matter what your soul is like, it's the intent of what you want to do"_ Thana spoke after a bit and cooed at him motherly. He relaxed some into the comfort that Thana have him and continued to help him with the worries and problems that came forth in his mind all through the night until the sun edged across the horizon.

_**'Another sleepless night' **_he said to Thana offhandedly. He stood and went on to changing his robes and packing the books for the classes he had today.

_"You are used to those"_ Thana replied with a tired sounding voice and slipped out of Harry's mind for the moment to let Harry get to the Great Hall. He passed by Terry's bed and saw that he was still in deep slumber so he quietly passed so he wouldn't wake the boy. Harry hadn't talked to him much in both lives and he was planning to change that if Terry was willing to do the same. He closed the door as the sun was a orb barely over the horizon and headed down to the commons room.

Down there was a vast, oval shaped room that was filled with rows of books and chairs slid into tables while several sofas and recliners were circularised around four fire places set in between the book cases. It was widely different from both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's common rooms, it then hit him that he had been in the majority of the schools commons area without a lot of trivial things happening to him.

Harry chuckled lightly at the thought and closed his eyes at the thought and didn't see the upper-class Ravenclaws staring at him in awe at the smile that made him GLOW. Harry passed by the upperclassmen and walked over to Cho, who was nose deep in a thick tome he never read before and yet it seemed familiar to him somehow. He sat across from the Asian-descent female and took out his own book too look at, his potions book yet again since he had it **today **instead of tomorrow like when he was in Gryffindor. He stopped when a hand waved in front of his face and he saw Cho smiling at him softly and blinking as he came out of his confusion.

"Nice of you to return Harry" she said and chuckled as he blushed at her comment, "don't worry, it's cute and shows that you're serious about doing well, but don't push yourself _too _hard, Amanda did that for NEWTS when I was a first year, it wasn't pretty" she spoke carefree of her friend and blushed when she saw that she was rambling. Harry chuckled at her before giving her a bright smile that made her blush more.

_**'So...gorgeous'**_ she thought as she looked at him fully. He didn't _look _different if you weren't fully looking at him, it was like looking through smudged glasses that didn't become clean until you really looked at him. His hair was slightly shaggy and unruly that went to his jaw line while shining in a blue tint through the messy locks that enhanced his glowing green eyes and his elvish-like appearance made you entranced at staring at him while his childish nature allowed you to see how much of a free spirit and child at heart he was.

He was a living piece of beauty.

Cho slowly came back from her thoughts when Harry began to talk to her about something.

"-thought about what you were saying yesterday on what I wanted to be" he said eagerly yet with an adult calmness and patience.

"Oh?" she made the noise of wonderment, "And what are you thinking of becoming?" she asked like yesterday.

"I wish to become a healer" Harry told her and had a soft look on his face, "I wish to take away the pain people have and bring them joy, let them have _something _to look forward to after a long time of being miserable and in pain" he explained while having a shadow pass through his eyes that Cho didn't see. The shadow was of his past, the last war and his end. It was of how much he lost and how much he was not able to protect and save.

_**'Things will be different this time'**_ he said to himself and blinked as Cho smiled and begun saying things of how it was a great thing that he wished to be a healer and then went on to say that her Uncle was a healer in Hong Kong and was an herbalist healer that rarely relied on magic unless absolutely nessicarry.

"Maybe when you start on your path I can ask him to teach you some of his secrets or techniques?" she asked rhetorically.

"I'd like that, ah! If it wouldn't take away time from him though" he said afterwards as he knew that healers were quite busy people. Cho waved it off and smiled at him.

"Nonsense! My Uncle is a village healer and doesn't have much to do other than do his practice and work on his herbs when not helping the village he is in" she said and Harry found himself nodding to it before giving her a small smile.

"Ah! Look at the time! Breakfast is in thirty minutes! Come on Harry, it's best to get down there now before the others, nice and quiet with barely anyone down there other than us Claws and some Slytherins" Cho said while pulling Harry from the table and out of the tower. Harry barely had time to grab his potions book from the table before getting dragged unwillingly out of the commons room.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>First, yes it's been a while for those who read this, or have stumbled upon this and know I've been updating other fics, and I applogise for that, but I'm updating again and I hope you look forward to more updations in the near future. Secondly, I know it may seem like the story is moving a little fast in this chapter, it's not really moving fast other than Harry's decision to become a healer. Note that Harry is still older than what he is and can make faster decisions after thinking on them for a small bit and he had been wanting to do _something_ that didn't involve the war after what he had been through and so a healer seemed to make sense (to me at least). Plus this is almost a day-by-day thing, there will be some time skips, but mostly there will be day-by-day things going on until there is a certain event going on, such as Halloween and Christmas. Finally I would like to point out that, no I don't hate Cho, I don't like what she did to Harry, but I don't hate her character and she'll be a valuable accet to Harry later, not in this year or the second, but maybe third or fourth year not sure yet. Anyway, hope you liked and will review as well as continue to read this story. Have a good day or night!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary**:_ "You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it"_

_**~0~**_

**Chapter 8**

_**~0~**_

It was a little strange to be in Herbology this early in the start of the school year instead later, but Harry didn't mind as he stood at a table with Draco, Terry and another Slytherin by the name of Theodore "Theo" Nott. Harry remembered him vaguely from classes as he did well in them, but he was quiet to those outside his house. He also knew that his father was a death eater as was his eldest brother that had been mistaken for his father during the war. Harry hadn't seen Theo at all during the time he had been in the war, not a hide nor hair of him, his name wasn't mentioned at all.

It was like he had vanished into thin air.

"Alright class! I welcome you to Herbology first year! I am Professor Sprout and today is just introduction as well as a small hands on project..." Harry tuned her out as he felt Thana enter his mind.

_"You should listen"_ the guardian of the dearly departed slightly scolded Harry.

_**'I've heard this before, plus I just need to pay attention on the project, which isn't until the middle of class. Can't I talk to you for a while if I wish?' **_Harry asked her and heard her sigh before feeling her hands run through his hair mentally.

_"Alright, what do you wish to talk about?"_

_**'Tell me about yourself, how you came to be and how you gained the title Death'**_ Harry asked her. Thana was rather...hesitant as to tell Harry about herself, but she gave in after a small bit of prodding.

_"I wasn't always Death, in fact I was once human, like you. I lived in a small, magical village on the isle of Skye, it's long gone now, has been since I was young. I lived in my village with my grandmother and three brothers until I was about twenty-three then I was married to a young man in Wales. At the time, there was territory wars and most of magical Wales was in siege with magical England, but we lived in non-magic Wales and weren't bothered by the wars. My husband, who was a wonderful and kind man of the name Jack, was the son of a non-magic herder and a witch herbalist. Jack was a trader and herder while I apprenticed under my mother-in-law Josephine. We were happy and even had three children with in the first few years of our marriage, two girls and a small boy._

_"My daughters, Dira and Hesra, were very spirited. Dira was gifted with the ability of the wind and Hesra was gifted with water. My son, Asbron, was quiet and very intelligent, but sickly in body. He was smaller than anyone his age and couldn't play with his sisters other than small games around our cottage. Asbron, though full of life in his spirit, died by his seventeenth year. We were devastated though we knew he wouldn't make it to marry. After Asbron's death, Dira married a nice, traveling, non-magic lass from the Poland region and though there was a lot of criticism about her marrying a non-magic, she was accepted by her beloved. She and her beloved, Bast, had twin girls and twin boys._

_"Hersa on the other hand, never married. She had a string of lovers, but none fully committed to her and she had three bastard children that we adored despite them not having a proper family. Hesra one day left out of the blue, leaving home with her boys and never came home or contacted us. I had always wondered where she had gone and what became of her, but I have never had the courage to find out" _Thana went quiet for a moment before blinking and starting again.

_"Anyway, once we were on our own, Jack and I were in our late forties, him his fifties, and Jack was declining in health with each passing winter. He widowed me when I became fifty-two and I had since by then became used to those leaving me alone. I died in 1543 at the age of seventy-eight, passed away in my sleep when my grand-children were visiting. Jack and I were lucky to have lived as long as we had since back then the average life was around forty to forty-four if not sooner._

_"After I had died, my soul was renewed to its youthful state of twenty-three, the age of my marriage, and I was confronted by the past Death. His name was Grim and he mentored me until I was able to take over his title and the Hallows, which automatically become the new guardian of the spirits' prized possessions as it is a heirloom of sorts. They have been passed down from guardian to guardian since the first guardian was created by Time, Universe, Dimensions and Entity, which we get the word from as she passed her name on. When I first came to be Death, I was overwhelmed with the amount of spirits that passed my way, each one looking for a place to belong and each wondering if they were 'good' enough to be in the peaceful afterlife."_

_**'Were they judged?'**_ Harry asked after hearing this.

_"No, no one is judged. They go to where they believe they belong, whether it be the peaceful plains known as Heaven, the molten pits of Hell or return to the dwellings of Earth, they make the choice. I believe that the 'judging' part came from those damned churches and occultists from the ages that wondered what was past life and spread their belief and scares through time. They made people believe in the __**'good' **__and '__**bad'**__, '__**heroic**__' and '__**evil'**__, __**'light' **__and __**'dark'**__, they never existed before them. You see Harry, no one is born 'bad' nor are they born 'good', they are just grey states that are full of innocent knowledge of the world that can be manipulated as they grow. A child, if not shown manipulation of those they are raised by and left to observe the world on their own, can become the most empathic soul in the world."_

_**'Are there any of those?'**_ Thana giggled at the question her son gave her.

_"Yes, in fact they are everywhere, you just know them as Bleeding Hearts and Kindred Spirits. It's those that care the deepest, those who seem to sacrifice the most, that look to obtain so little, that end up being the ones who change the world. Bleeding Hearts and Kindred Spirits are one of the same, and while they may not change the _entire _world, through their acts of kindness towards those around them, they change those people's worlds. You are an example, Harry"_ Thana said and Harry felt his insides go cold, what did she mean by that?

_"Not because you are titled the 'boy-who-live', but because you've touched the lives around you. In your first life, you gave Ron a standing point where he was himself outside his family. Hermione found acceptance for her knowledge, Neville found his courage as well through you. Luna found a friend who took her in stride for her differences while Sirius found a son he never knew he could have. Remus got his pack back through you and his cub, you, became the bravest person he knew. Severus...he found forgiveness for his choices. You didn't realize it, but while you gave and gave without asking for anything, you slowly obtained a family. One who found you and never did they. Let. You. Go."_ Thana said slowly to her son. Harry blinked slightly and stared at the table in front of him as his mind paused and his heart slowed.

He had never thought about that, that had a family without realizing it in his first life. He had a mother through Molly, four fathers through Arthur, Sirius, Remus and Severus, though Severus was the one who was like the one father that wasn't seen as often as one would like. Albus was his grandfather and Minerva had been his grandmother while his friends had become his siblings.

He had, had it and now...it was gone. He had lost that family when he had let them die and then killed himself. He wouldn't have that family again because of his stupid actions.

_"No"_

_**'What?'**_

_"I said no. No you haven't lost that family. That family is still very much there with you now, it's just shrunken to when you were first starting to find it. Look around you now, you have Petunia being the true aunt you wished she had been, found and now gaining a brother through Draco. Hermione and Neville are here now with you, just less wise as you remember them being last"_ Thana said while hugging Harry mentally.

_**'But they aren't **_my _**Hermione and Neville, not **_my _**Draco and Petunia, they aren't** _mine'Harry said while letting his hair drop over his face, not seeing Draco looking at him from outside in class. The blonde wasn't sure what was wrong with his younger raven friend, but something was up and it was like yesterday when he had been interrogated. Harry didn't seem to be listening to Professor Sprout, hadn't been since class began twenty minutes ago, and he looked ready to drop to his knees at any second while at random moments he seemed to come back and be fine before going back to the depressed mood before it.

Draco looked at his house mate, and one of his dorm mates, Theo and saw him looking at Harry as well as did he see Terry doing the same, though both were discreet about it. He looked back at Harry and wondered just what was wrong with Harry as the younger male seemed to tremble slightly from his standing position. Harry's eyes were covered by his bangs so Draco couldn't see what they were like, but he would guess that they were dim or dilated, if his shaking was anything to go by, and Draco wondered if he was going to faint.

_**'What's wrong with you?'**_ Draco wondered as Harry slipped back to **'normal' **mode.

_"Harry...Harry, Harry, Harry. Don't think that, they _are **yours**_. Their spirits never came to my domain before you killed yourself and those who were, left when you began once more. They are the _same _as you knew them, YOU just are changing how they once _were_. Give them a chance to show that they are who you knew them to be and gain those you never had such as Draco and Terry. It will be alright, Harry. It will be alright" _Thana said as he sent waves of love down to Harry and simply held him close in his mind. She hated when Harry got like this, which seemed the be quite frequently and it was expected as he _was _in the place that he knew all too well as home with memories that were no longer 'valid', as Fate put it. She wanted nothing more than to bring Harry to her domain and let him stay by her side, let him see his family through Fate's original design and those that he had through her, such as her father Grim.

Her Harry had been through so much in his first life and now having to go through it once again, it was unfair to him, he had to deal with all this shite and it wasn't even a quarter of the way through his first damn year! How fair was it to have to go through the same shite again, though a little unpredictably since he had **no one **by his side that knew what he did? Her Harry didn't even know that he was going to brighter pastures in just a few months nor that it was going to become even brighter in later years, if she kept on her plan with her step-sister twice removed, Manipulation. Her Harry just stood in the same spot for a little while before slipping back into listening in on what Professor Sprout was saying, ignoring what she was saying in favor of pushing his emotions back behind his mask of indifference.

"Alright! Now that we've got a little more than half a period left, let's do a little project!" Professor Sprout said and had everyone pull some pots from under the table racks and some wood faerie seedlings, rather harmless though nonetheless still needed careful handling in later stages before the faeries were released into the forbidden forest to join the others. Though, while they did this, Harry was moving in automatic regression towards his previous session of doing this, having remembered it since Neville had gone over several things about wood Fae afterwards, and if asked what he did, he wouldn't be able to tell you. Harry couldn't even remember getting five points for answering the question on the small wood creature's hatching period, he was busy listening to Thana again as she repeated over and over again that it would be alright and that he had been wrong about what he thought and that he shouldn't think that way, not at all. Harry was a little drained after Herbology, emotional wise, and opted to skip Potions, but threw that idea as Terry dragged him down the halls.

"Come on, Potter, let's not be late!" he said as he pulled Harry be his robes arm hem. Harry blinked as he watched the halls pass by him and he felt a little better to know that Terry wasn't going to let him shrink away, despite not knowing him at all.

"Here, sit with me" the brunette said as he placed Harry down on the stool next to the one he occupied after a quick moment. Harry noticed that he was near the front of the class, only sitting behind Padma and one other girl he didn't know other than her last name being Moon. Harry looked at Terry and saw that he was pulling out his potions book and was making small notes in the margins as he read certain ingredients. Harry pulled his out and looked at the notes he put, though charmed them so no one could see them under the level of sixth year, and smirked slightly at how different the ingredients were needed. It was much like Severus' potion book in his sixth year, but it didn't have that title that Severus' did, and he was sure that all of these changes would make perfect batches of what ever he brewed this year.

He knew he had to be careful though, he didn't want anyone to think about his questionable ability to brew potion to perfection when he was a first year, even prodigies needed a little training to get their things down and since he was muggle raised it would look rather off to anyone who was over observant. Harry scribbled down a small change of measurement size in the margin next to the skin stitching potion, which was not all that useful anymore except as a semi-torture method, when he felt eyes on his back. His neck hair prickled on the back of his neck and inside his ribbon and his back straightened slightly as he heard feet stepping out of the shadows of the room.

Severus had arrived.

_**~0~**_

Let it not be said that Severus Snape wasn't a patient man. He most clearly was if one would say, putting up with seven grade levels with several classes a day while being around hazardous ingredients. He put up with being considered the most hated professor in Hogwarts and he had to deal with incompetent students that thought they were the top of the world or had no self esteem what so ever. He dealt with a lot of shite in his life and he had gained patience from it.

So that was why he was watching the newest additions to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in his classroom, examining them and watching what they did before the bell rang. The Hufflepuffs conversed softly while pulling out their books and tried to help each other understand what they didn't know or pulled in a Raven to help. The Ravens were buried in the texts on the flip side, some scribbling notes down on parchment or in the books themselves to have it right there when they opened it next. Many thought that Ravens were above scribbling in books, but they we're not, they simply put useful things inside them instead of the simpleminded, cockamamie scribbles others would put in them.

One student, however, had his attention right away. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, sat in the row behind the front, his quill scribbling away as he read the potions book and he made notes inside the margins, Severus guessed that he was as he could see WHAT he was doing. He was rather quiet and didn't seem to _**want **_to stand out to anyone other than those he befriended, Draco had babbled his ear off for three hours when he became friends with Harry then two more when he learned that he was a Potter. Severus was sure that he would have put his initial hatred towards his father forward as he would have, undoubtedly, looked like the deceased Potter patriarch. Yet, when he had first seen him at the welcoming feast, stepping out of the crowd with a small amount of confidence, not cockiness, emitting from his frame, Severus couldn't see a hide of James in him.

He did have James' unruly hair and bad eyesight, but he didn't truly _look _like James Potter. He didn't look like Lily either, but he was undoubtedly their child as he had two distinct things that belonged to his parents, the hair and eyes, and the name couldn't belong to anyone else. Severus had watched Harry sit up on the stool and when the hat had made his eyes disappear, he had been waiting for Gryffindor to be shouted instead of the hat leaving Harry's head and saying that he couldn't sort him. _That _had gotten his attention quickly since he had been overly sure that the Potter scion would have been sorted in the same house as his parents, and yet he hadn't.

That had been the first thing to get him to start paying attention to Harry Potter.

The second one had been up in Albus' office for his backup sorting. He had been shocked at how...kind... Harry had been towards them and how formal he had acted, it wasn't like a child to sit there and be that formal towards adults. Sure there were children who had been taught to be polite those of a higher standing than them, but what Harry had showed was like he had known them for years and had respected them for that.

It confused Severus as had how the boy had acted towards him when he introduced himself. Of all the things Harry could have done at the sight of him and with his snide tone, he had bowed his head and seemed to give an utmost respect towards _**him**_. Severus couldn't fathom WHY Harry did this, but he just watched him and analyzed him; from the way he sat, to the way he talked and how..._old _his eyes looked. His eyes...those dark, green eyes had held his attention more than anything, how haunting they looked and how much knowledge they seemed to have for things that have yet to come. They were almost seer like and yet didn't have the fogginess in them like true seers did.

It was in Harry's eyes that Severus saw no judgement for how he acted or what he would do in the future. They set him at ease with the decisions in life he had ultimately made and it terrified him to say the least. He had wondered if Harry was bewitched, but it was dispelled quickly as the sorting began and Harry went to Ravenclaw, a house that couldn't have bewitched students as Rowena Ravenclaw had cast a spell to make sure her students were not under some influence when sorted into her house. Severus had gone back to looking Harry over and felt a twinge of foreign magic around the young boy's neck, directly under the green ribbon that was around his throat.

At the time he had thought that it was the ribbon, but as he let his magic stretch out and taste the ribbon, it slinked under slightly to the real source. Severus didn't know what it was, but it made him go on edge as it was dark, not the evil dark of today, but dark as in emptiness and death. It felt like a body did after the soul had just left it, before the complete composition of corpse came into light. Almost as if that area of Harry's neck was dead while he was alive. He had shivered at that feeling and hoped to not feel that again, ever.

Severus came out of his musing when he felt his wand warm up, signaling the time for his class to begin despite the bell not having yet rung. He looked at Harry again and saw him straighten his back when he let his eyes land on the boy. Ah. So he was sensitive to certain things, magic could be one of them, but knowing when one looked directly at him was confirmed. Letting his eyes divert from the Potter scion, Severus came out of his shadowed corner to begin class, waiting patiently as the light chatter clamber down to silence as he passed by the tables until he was up at the front, near his desk, with his attendance at hand.

Severus was patient, very patient, and Harry was something that he had to be patient with as the puzzle of the semi-enigmatic boy had a secret that laid behind those dark, green eyes, a secret that could wait to learn as he watched the boy. After all, he had all the time in the world to wait and find out just what the boy was hiding.

**Me:** Whooo, this chapter didn't almost didn't come out this week as I've got family in town, but it is here and I hoped you like it as well as liked the little back story on Thana, there will probably be more on her if it's fit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary**:_ "You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it"_

_**~0~**_

**Chapter 9**

_**~0~**_

Harry looked at the book in front of him and decided to act a little less than intelligent and more cautious when he was making the cure for boils, remembering the incident in his first year with Neville. He was currently half way through it and he was double checking his changed notes, to be sure that it wouldn't harm him if it went south. So far, Severus had left him alone, only putting the spot light on him when he had him answer his questions and received ten points for the right answers, much to his surprise.

He was glad that Severus wasn't stalking around and making everyone nervous, which made him know that he was _way _more lenient on the Puffs and Ravens class. Harry looked up when a shadow came over his cauldron and he saw that Severus was checking up on the class. Once Severus saw that everything was in order, he left to look at the row behind him, which happened to be Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Harry turned back to his potion and saw that it was the right color to add the heat.

_**"What you doing?"**_ Thana asked suddenly, almost startling Harry out of his concentration.

_'Merlin! Don't do that!' _Harry said to the guardian of death.

_**"Sorry"**_ Thana replied meekly, _**"But really, what are you doing?"**_

_'Making a boil cure potion'_

_**"Ah! So that's why it smells like it does" **_Thana observed for a bit before Harry spoke.

_'I was wondering...'_

_**"Yes?"**_

_'When we first met...you said that you were the creator of the Deathly Hallows...and yet in Herbology you said they were passed down to you...care to clear that up?' _Harry gave a raised eyebrow as he pulled the cauldron off the heat and waited to add the next ingredient.

_**"Ah, what a clairvoyant memory you have. I did say both and both are true. When one is given the title of Death, they have sole ownership of the Hallows. Each guardian that takes the title gives up a proportion of their magic, which is our life magic, to sustain them and subsequently create a new power of the Hallow or add on to the remaining power they have from the previous guardian. So it is passed down and we create more power for it so we DO create it...make sense?"**_

_'...not really'_ Harry told her as he stirred.

_**"Ah, don't think to much about it, death is a whole 'nother ball game and only necromancers understand a proportion of it"**_ Thana told him and Harry blinked at that, but didn't ask. He didn't know much of necromancers or necromancy, only that both were death related. He went on to finishing his potion by letting it simmer for five minutes while stirring it in 30 second increments and letting it set for 20 seconds before storing again. As he did this, he wasn't aware of Severus watching him, nor Terry next to him.

_**~0~**_

Terry was a bright boy, granted not very sociable towards others due to shyness from when he was young, but he made up with his observations of people and careful tactics of gaining friendship slowly and having true bonds. He was a snake in raven feathers to put it simply, but he was more keen on protecting people than harming them unless they forced him into attacking. He had not many friends, if any at all, in Hogwarts, he hadn't been willing to stretch out his wings yet and _try _to socialize with others, even in his house.

And yet when he had seen Harry Potter, he had felt a pull towards the smaller boy. He had sought him out in the room assignments and then after he watched him in the Great Hall as well as in Herbology. He could tell that Harry was different, but not _how _he could be different from everyone else and yet be the same. He stood out while blending in, like he was a puzzle piece that you couldn't fit into the picture just yet and this drew Terry close to Harry.

When they had been in Herbology, Terry had found Harry working in automatic functions, robotically while his mind was else where. He had observed him and made a note that Harry acted like he had done things like this before except...everyone knew he lived with muggles and they didn't have magic around them. Terry found it strange and kept close to Harry, even going far as to drag the smaller boy down the hall to Potions, and now sat next to him while keeping keen eyes on him as he continued on with his potion.

He noticed about when they were half way through their potions, Harry went back into his mind and worked automatically, though the latter had been going on since they begun and he tried to mask the familiar movements he had with looking at the book. Terry saw that Harry's eyes didn't move from where they were transfixed and they didn't READ the book and small scribbles when he looked at them before going back to his potion. It was more strange as Harry was still coherent and yet in another world at the same time as he reacted to Professor Snape's hovering and movement.

Terry bottled his potion and sat it up front before heading back to his station to clean up and grab his things so he could stash them away in his bag. He watched Harry slowly pour his potion into the bottle, using the ladle to put it in, in small amounts and made sure to not lose a single drop and make it look exactly like the example that Professor Snape showed them. Terry pulled out a small notebook-planner and made a small note at Harry's behavior, he wanted to know why he was drawn to the boy and why he acted so differently than everyone else in their grade and age.

"5 feet on the effects of the cures for boils. Due Thursday" Professor Snape said just before the bell rang. Terry grabbed Harry's hand and drug him down the halls and up the staircases until they reached the library. Terry saw Harry blink at him as he took up a small table and sat his stuff down at it before going to the potions section.

"Um...Terry?" he heard Harry's voice behind him.

"It's nice to get our work done early so we have more free time right?" he asked to make small talk, slightly shocked at how forward he was being.

"Yes..."

"Then let's get this done early and go exploring afterwards, I'd like to find some other places where I can study when I need to leave the tower" he said, though he was just wanting to be around Harry and observe him more.

Harry blinked at Terry and tilted his head at the boy he barely knew. Since he didn't get a chance to speak with Terry in his first life, he didn't know how the boy acted on a regular basis, though he seemed particularly close with Padma and Pavarti when the Gryffindor was around her sister. He didn't see Terry much when he had been busy with school and the war, hell he didn't even know when Terry died other than finding his body among the rest back on the battlefield so he was in new territory with dealing with the Raven.

_**"He's interesting"**_ Thana said as she watched Terry through Harry's eyes, _**"I think he is fascinated with you."**_

_'What?'_

_**"Terry...he wonders how you are different from everyone else"**_

_'Uh...why?'_

_**"I don't know, I just get these readings off him that he interested in why you are you, keep an eye on how you act, you're giving off signals to many people that you know more than you should sweetie"**_ Thana said as she slipped away to leave Harry to deal with the other Raven.

_'Thanks for leaving me with this'_ Harry though sarcastically and mentally winced when he felt a small zap come from his mind.

**Sarcasm not required.**

He didn't need to hear Thana's voice to know that she meant that. He sighed and sat down with a book that Terry had handed him while he roamed the section for more books. Harry flipped through the pages, acting like he was reading while he was really making a list of things he needed to be careful of and how he needed to figure out how to change things such as the Troll and...Hagrid. First on his list was that he needed to befriend the half-giant once more and he knew just how to do that.

_**~0~**_

The Potions lab was quiet after the classes were done with and Severus was thankful for that. He sat at his desk in his office after dinner with a stack of papers and the first years boil cures laying off to the side, protected in unbreakable charms and stasis charms so they stayed fresh until he used them, hey he some times used students potions if they were sufficient enough to be deemed useable and he also used them when they were messed up as they made him able to get out of situations and...meetings.

Severus was currently looking at one potion that passed his specifications and exceeded a third years work. He had been surprised when he had seen the creator work at it with ease and when he saw how careful the creator was when dealing with the relatively harmless potion. Not many knew that you needed to ladle in the potion to make sure it got all in and yet Harry did. Severus wasn't sure how the first year, muggle raised student knew, no book that a firstie could get their paws on would tell them, but he had know that and this made Severus speculate things.

_'You are a strange one Potter, just like your mother was'_ Severus thought to himself as he put a O on the potion and marked it down in his muggle grading book he acquired in muggle London before the school year started, he couldn't keep up with his grades other wise. He stared at the potion again and looked at the slightly luminescent liquid and moved to his personal cabinet and placed it next to others so he could use it of needed.

_'I wonder what you'll do next, Potter'_ Severus hummed lightly at the thought and went over to the rest of his 'needed to bee graded' station and sat down for a late evening full of grading and correcting, much to every teachers bane.

_**~0~**_

Harry stood outside Hagrid's hut after dinner and tentatively knocked on the door. He wondered what he would say to the half-giant and how he would react to Harry's frontal approach.

'Well I'm about to find out' he said mentally as he heard Fang's barking escalate and the door open.

"'Ello? What is it you be needin'?" Hagrid asked at the sight of Harry.

"Uh...hello" Harry said tentatively, "Um...I'm Harry...Harry Potter and I-"

"'Arry? By Merlin himself! Come in, come in! I thought you looked familiar, Merlin I've not seen ya since yer were just a small babe" Hagrid rambled happily and he ushered Harry into his hut. Harry mentally smiled at the familiar sight of Hagrid's hut and the rememberable scent that came from his tea and whatever he was cooking over the fireplace. Harry sat down on a chair he had deemed his after years of using it when he had visited the half-giant in his first life and he patted Fang's head when the boar hound laid it on his leg.

Hagrid was rambling on about how he knew his parents and about whatever came to his mind, though he fumbled at some of his more questionable tendencies to have dangerous pets. Harry smiled lightly and sat quietly as he listened to Hagrid ramble on and on until he stopped to drink some of his tea.

"Now. Tell me about yerself, I've not seen ya in so long and I don't know much about yer" he said with a friendly smile behind his beard. Harry blinked and tilted his head at the statement.

What could he say about himself? He hadn't thought about what he liked and disliked what he did in his off time and what his life had been like.

"I'm not sure what to say" he said slightly sheepish and overwhelmed at the attention the half-giant gave him, Harry blush slightly at it.

"Well, what do you like te do?" Hagrid asked to start off easy. Harry blinked and hummed lightly.

"I like reading" he said to start off, "Cooking I find relaxing, exploring , music" in honesty he didn't know much about music until this past summer thanks to Petunia, "Magical creatures-"

"You like creatures? Brilliant! Yer mother loved creatures as well, loved learning about them and speaking to more capable ones such as unicorns and centaurs that live in the forest" Hagrid stated and babbled happily at the topics Harry had just barely stated in his list. Harry listened to him and smiled noted at hearing his first true friend in the magical world that was an adult.

_**~0~**_

Harry didn't know when he had fallen asleep or that he had stayed at Hagrid's hit all night, talking and listening, drinking tea and enjoying the comfortable air that came from the half-giant. All Harry knew was that Hagrid had let him stay and sleep until breakfast when he was woken by a light shaking of his shoulders.

"Mmm?" he let out a small, questioning groan as he opened his eyes to the blurry figure of Hagrid.

"Come on 'Arry, we need ta get ya to the castle, I'm sure people know ya missing' by now an' might be worried" Hagrid said as Harry woke up more and put on his glasses. The nineteen turned eleven year old followed Hagrid out of his hut after petting Fang one last time and checking that he had his bag, which he was glad he had brought with him since he would have time to run up to Ravenclaw tower and gather anything.

He walked beside Hagrid, though it more was a walk-run since he had to take four steps to match Hagrid's one, and he smiled slightly as Hagrid mumbled about the school some and how it knew what every student needed regardless of where they were. Harry knew this, he knew that the school was alive and that it had a consciousness and it's own magic, otherwise how did it know that Harry and his friends needed certain places in his first life?

When they hit the Great Hall entrance, Hagrid left to go to the staff entrance and Harry waved him bye and said he'd come by his hut on the weekend, which earned him a smile from the half-giant. Harry pushed the door open and entered the Great Hall. He saw that several students were still unattended and mentally sighed in relief as he wasn't the last to be there before going over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Where we're you, I didn't see you return last night and your dorm-mate, Terry, said you hadn't been in the room when he woke?" Cho asked when he sat down.

"I went to see a family friend. He knew my parents and I wanted to say hello, but we got to talking and I fell asleep at his place so I stayed there for the night" Harry said simply to the elder female.

"Oh? Well be careful, I was worried about you" Cho said and scolded him slightly before placing a few pieces of bacon and toast onto his plate. Harry stated at it before turning to the upperclassman.

"Don't give me that look, you're tiny and need to eat, be glad that I'm giving you this much and not letting Cedric get you, he is more of a mother hen than I am despite his cool exterior" she said waved to Cedric when the Puff looked up to hearing his name. Harry blinked and smiled slightly, he remembered how Cedric acted during the tournament and how he acted with Cho, he was like a mother hen in certain situations. Harry sighed as he picked up a piece of toast and put a light coating of butter and jam on it before nibbling on it so he wouldn't get crumbs everywhere and so he could enjoy the cooked bread.

Harry heard Hedwig's caw and saw her swooping down through the open window with the other owls. He smiled lightly at his white companion and let her sit on on his shoulder while be gave her a piece of bacon from the main station, thinking that Cho would add more if she caught him giving Hedwig a piece from his own plate. The owl cooed and ate the bacon quickly before running her beak through Harry's hair lovingly.

**Ah. Hedwig, how was your evening?**

**Lovely my Harry! I explored some of the woods with other owls and found a nest of mice before the sun came up**. Hedwig continued to give soft chatter through their bond and Harry happily listened to her.

_**~0~**_

A soft smile came off Thana's lips as she watched her son converse with his owl mentally. She was glad that he was _somewhat _edging in with his new life and trying to fix the broken pieces that he made. She closed the portal she used to talk an watch Harry and went to visit Manipulation to see if their plan was still working.

Dispelling a door shape portal in her "room", which should be called her "land" really, Thana left and made the door disappear before she continued down a path that was in between the "rooms". Her room was the farthest away as she had the most important job to do with dealing with the spirits so she had to go down a ways until she hit the main cluster of "rooms".

_'Fate is clinking together some more chains, Destiny is writing some scrolls. Faith's singing her songs again while Nightmares and Sleep are throwing their uncle's sleeping sand so Sand Man could converse with his brother Time. It's all the same, nothing changes until the title is passed on to the successor'_ Thana thought to herself as she walked by with her arms behind her back, hands clasped and fingers crossed.

_'All the same'_

Thana arrived to Manipulation's "room" and knocked on the open space there. A door dispelled before her and she saw the black haired girl that looked to be about seven to mortals.

"Death" Manipulation's voice came out and she sounded to be around thirty-two.

"Nipi" Thana said and hugged her sister that she was the closest with.

"I got around to figuring out how we can get him to go to Hogwarts early" Manipulation told Thana.

"Oh? Do tell..."

"Just leave it to me, you just watch Harry an keep helping him" she said and then made a small portal to show a wolf howling at the moon while he ran in a forest.

"He needs his pack again, soon he'll have his cub" Manipulation said and closed the portal just as the moon lowered to the horizon.

_'All is the same'_ Thana thought again as she got up and left, _'everyone here acts the same, we control the world and help the souls along until they must come to me, all is the same. All is the same.'_

_**~0~**_

**Me:** Hmmmm I'm wondering what Nipi has in mind for our dear werewolf...Don't worry I have it planned out and HOPEFULLY is won't be lame. I hope you liked this and will continue to read this fic of mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** _"You caused this, you killed yourself before you were meant to die, you caused the rip and you have to be sent back to fix it"_

_**~0~**_

**Chapter 10**

_**~0~**_

Sighing. The release of a long breath that expresses sadness, relief, tiredness, frustration and several other emotions. This, the release of a long breath, is what Harry was doing right now as he joined his class in their first broom riding lesson that first Thursday. He was sighing, but not in frustration or anything negative, but in happiness that he'd get to ride a broom again, to feel free as the wind whipped through hair and smacked his face as he soared through it easily.

Yes. This is one thing that Harry had been waiting for, for that few days as he was getting a little frustrated with certain things and events that were coming up in the next few weeks. So he was going to enjoy this as much as he could before he had to go back and think on the event of the ever upcoming Halloween.

Harry stood in between Terry and Lisa Turpin on the left side of the two groups and by a slightly less-than-cared-for broom that had about twelve missing twigs and thirty or so odd shaped ones from the constant use and the not-so-tender care of some of the staff. Harry, when he had some down time in between the constant fighting and survival of the fittest campaigns, had looked into how different brooms reacted to their riders in the conditions they were in.

Apparently, like horses and other domesticated animals, it could sense the emotions and intent of their riders and therefore act upon the intentions, this is what caused Neville to have had the broom accident first year.

Depending on the care of the broom, the broom will flow with the rider and be in tune their magic that, to an almost extent of a familiar would have, they would almost have the expectations of _pleasing _their riders. These rooms weren't mindless and empty, they were alive and feeling things from day to day as they continued to be alive. And, like every living being on this planet, Harry could feel the anger radiating off his broom and several others due to a sensitivity of magic.

This wasn't good.

If the brooms were angry, then there could be back lashes, unresponsiveness to a riders call and even down right disappearing to get away from the rider. Harry didn't like this at all and sent a calming wave of magic to his broom and felt it bite his magic and hang on. For a while the broom won't let go, then it finally calmed and let his magic flow through it. Harry had twitched when the broom bit his magic, as he had felt a sharp but short, string of the impact and simply waited until his injured magic was released and back in his control. The injured part of his magic throbbed like a injured wrist would when moved and simply laid around the broom, soothing it and clamming its irritation down for its mistreatment.

Harry came back when Hooch started their lesson. Just like last time, Hooch told them to hold their hands out and call the broom up to their hands and just like last time, Harry's broom came up right away. This time though, Harry felt the broom's intent to please him and the fact that it wasn't irritated. The others had a tougher time getting their brooms up since they were nervous and their brooms were irritated too. One broom, about seven rows down, smack a girl in face and Harry saw that it was Hannah Abbot.

_**"That had to hurt, poor girl" **_Thana's voice came out of the depths of his mind. Harry couldn't help but agree as he saw her trying not to cry from the obvious pain she was in. He sent her a look that asked if she was alright and when she caught it she smiled and nodded to his glance, which made him smile as well. He didn't like it that the blonde girl had gotten hurt, after knowing her through DA and getting to know more about her in study sessions during sixth year he knew she was a good intended girl, but followed some trends that she could do without.

"Alright, mount your brooms and on my whistle, go up two feet and come right back down" Hooch said and waited until everyone was on a broom before blowing her whistle. Harry lifted off first and felt his heart pound in his ears while the air around him seemed to slow with time itself. He closed his eyes and smiled at the familiar and long-missed feeling of being on a broom and then opened them to see the others around him were struggling to hold on or sitting there blankly, unsure what to do now while they had a death grip on the handle. Lisa was having this problem and he turned to her.

"Don't be so nervous, the broom senses your nervousness and acts off it. Trust your broom to be there for you and it won't let you fall" he told her. Lisa looked at him and did a few call breaths and tried to steel her nerves. Harry watched her grip loosen and her legs just dangled there instead of crossing up underneath. She turned to him and smiled softly.

"Thank you" she said and Harry nodded to her and looked around again to see that Hannah and Susan were the only ones of the Puffs to not have a problem with being on a broom such as the others being entirely new to this.

"Potter, you're like a natural!" Terry's voice came from his freed right side and saw that the raven was staring at him in shock and looked at his stance on the broom as compared to the others. Harry didn't try to fix his stance on the broom as it didn't do anything, he WAS a natural due to James and he didn't was to take that aspect away from his mortal father.

_'Thana, why _am _I good on a broom?'_ he asked the Death entity. The red headed entity seemed to ponder his question for a moment before answering.

_**"I guess it's a Death thing, I never asked that question to my father before I took over so I'm unsure"**_ Thana answered him and Harry hummed before going to the ground with his class and sitting the broom down on the grass as the bell chimed.

"Next lesson is Tuesday in two weeks!" Hooch called as the class dispersed for their next lesson of the day. Harry today had History of Magic and he wasn't looking forward to the dry topics of Goblin wars a second time. When he arrived to the class, he saw Draco sitting three rows up with another Snake that Harry didn't know too well, but remembered him vaguely. Draco turned to the front and saw Harry standing there and waved him up.

"Hey, Ri" he said when the raven joined him and the other Snake.

"Hello, Dray" Harry said and sat next to the blonde. He looked at the other Snake and saw him looking at him in confusion.

"Oh! Ri, this is Blaise Zabini, Blaise, Harry Potter" Draco introduced the two of them and Harry extended his hand in front of Draco. The darkened Snake stared at him before taking his hand and shaking it in a sign of a acquaint relationship beginning. Harry smiled politely at him and looked forward when Binns appeared and just started his rambling.

Being who Harry was, he pulled a parchment out and just started a small outline of a letter to Petunia, like her conditions were, instead of listen to the lecture. Really it was the same as the book and if you missed anything you just looked over the text and you could find it easily. So Harry didn't want to get bored like the others, some Ravens had given up on trying to take notes when they realised that it was from the book. The others had been doodling, chatting with their neighbour, reading (a majority chose this), or sleeping while Binns continued to ramble on about the Goblin war of 1329 where Roltak the third fought against Snolnar of the Kalons royalty.

"Roltak had been the seventh son of Rolnox and had a-" Harry drowned Binns out while he planned on telling Petunia. What did he say? He never really wrote a letter to her apart from the fact that he was staying at Hogwarts during Christmas and even that was his first year! So he was clueless as to what he should tell her, that his classes were alright for the beginning? That he had a few friends and had enjoyed his "first" broom ride?

Would she even care?

Harry sighed and thrummed his pen in the air slightly, he only used a quill when he was doing school work as it was a requirement so he had an access of pens that Petunia had packed into his trunk, while he pondered over what he should write to his aunt. Thana was absent from his mind for the time being and he didn't want to disturb her so he just sat the pen against the parchment and just let the words flow from him.

He nearly jumped when he heard the bell rang and looked around to the class. Everyone was packing up and some were yawning, even Draco and Blaise were coming out of their conversation so they could leave. Harry blinked and looked down to see that he had written nearly three pages (front and back) to his aunt and he wasn't finished! Scrambling his things together, Harry put his letter in his book to finish later and followed the two Slytherins out of Binns class, Binns still rambling about Roltak.

_**~0~**_

Petunia looked up as she heard a tapping on the kitchen window an saw Hedwig flitting about it with a letter in her mouth. Being Friday, Petunia smiled as she realised that Harry had written to her like she hoped he would have. She pointed to the nearby door and went over to it before opening it for the snowy owl. Petunia took the letter when the owl sat on her counter and saw Harry's handwriting on it.

"You waiting for a reply?" she asked Hedwig and saw her nodding her head, "Then you can go rest in your tree, I'll be a while before you have to take off again" Petunia told her and watched the owl flutter out of her kitchen to the tree behind her fence. Petunia knew the owl was intelligent as Lily had, had one when she was at Hogwarts and Lily had talked her ear off, despite her being her grumpy and sour attitude towards Lily, about them. Petunia didn't mind the owls that much, she found them to be beautiful, but Vernon didn't like them and she feared they would be hurt by her "husband".

She started wondering if she should be calling Vernon a husband as he wasn't really one like he had been when they were first married. That wasn't even here nor there at the moment as she sat at her table and opened the letter, thanking the good lord that Vernon was out on business and Dudley was at school so she could read in peace. She saw what had to be about four pages with writing on both sides and she smiled happily at it before starting her read.

_Aunt Petunia,  
>I'm unsure how to start this letter to you, but I hope that I can learn and make these better with time.<em>

She smiled at the unsure mess of her nephew, knowing that he was nervous of writing a letter and she could sympathize with that.

_I have, by he time you get this, completed my first week of Hogwarts. I love this place, it's peaceful, even for a school, and it's beautiful in design and scenery, I know you would enjoy seeing it as it has that old taste to it that you see in magazines and on television._

Petunia wondered what Hogwarts looked like and wondered if Harry could send a picture sometime or something, she'd ask later if she really wanted to know what it was like. She continued reading to see a small description of the school.

_The grounds are wide open and the castle sits on a hill that is nearly surrounded in the front by a large body of water called the Black Lake, which has a giant squid living in it._

Petunia blinked at that and then remembered that Lily said something similar her first year.

_There is also a forest in back. The forest is dark, thick and eerie, but lovely to see in the mornings as the sun comes out. I have found a spot near the lake to study at when I'm not in class, it's by a grove of trees and water lilies cover a small area around the lake side._

_On the first night after we arrived we pooled into some boats and glided across the lake. When we saw the castle, it took my breath away at the old beauty it had that one couldn't help but appreciate._

"I'd love to see it" Petunia said aloud to the empty room.

_After getting inside we went up to a stern woman who is a professor here, McGonagall is her name, and se took us to a large pair of doors that lead to the Great Hall (where we eat). She left us to get ready and we saw ghosts! They weren't really scary, but they startled us when they came through the walls._

"I bet"

_They were talking about someone named Peeves, I later found out that he's a poltergeist, and introduced some of them, such as the Fat Friar (his words)._

Petunia chuckled at Harry's quick attempt to not get blamed for another's words.

_Anyway, McGonagall came after a bit and pulled us in to where we saw the rest of the houses, students, and Professors. I was nervous as we weren't told how we were going to be placed in these houses and we had came up with so many situations that sounded laughable, but we soon founded out that there was a simple way to sort my class._

_A hat._

"A hat? Oh! Yes, Lily said something about a hat" Petunia said to the letter.

_It looks old and frayed in certain areas, but the amazing part is that it opened up in a fold and started singing! It had a mouth!_

"How else could it sing" Petunia chuckled at the statement.

_It was amazing to hear and it took away our nervousness in the song and afterwards we were sorted. Dumbledore (the headmaster)_

"Yes I know"

_Gave us an odd speech (to which he said 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!)_

"Must have some sort of significance"

_Before we went on to eat.  
>Oh! I didn't mention what house I'm in did I?<em>

She chuckled as she imagined Harry flushing slightly at this point.

_I'm a Ravenclaw, the house of the wise._

"Fitting" she thought.

_The tower I'm in has a system that makes us use our brain a lot in order to answer, we get a riddle and we had to try and figure out what the answer or wait 'til someone knows it comes around or get Professor Flintwick, our head of house and charms Professor. Professor Flintwick is related to goblins, I believe, as he is a very lacking in height, but he is cherry and fun to have as a professor._

"Glad he likes a teacher" Petunia says aloud.

_I have taken, so far, Potions (The professor is strict, but this is the magical equivalent to chemistry so I know why he is strict), Charms (We learned about changing colours of flowers for the first lesson), History of Magic (it's dull and very dry like the professor, whom is a ghost mind you), Flying (I feel free when I am on a broom, it's amazing)_

Petunia gave a sad smile as she remembered Lily saying something along the same lines, but she wasn't very good at being on a broom so she didn't say much of it.

_Astronomy (The stars are amazing to look at in the night sky without all the effects of the lights messing with the my vision), Care of Magical Creatures (I love seeing the different creatures that are in the magical world and I think you'd enjoy seeing the Unicorns that flock near the forest)_

"Just like you mother" Petunia said, most of the things were like what Lily had put in letters to them that their father read aloud long ago and she gave a sad, sad smile.

_Herbology (The plants are not so different from the ones in the garden, but some are **very **dangerous and are locked up in another sector of the green houses), and tomorrow I do Transfigurations so I'll tell you about them in my next letter._

"I cannot wait" Petunia said and then continued on.

_I've made a few friends do far. Draco Malfoy, whom we met in Diagon Alley when I went to get my robes. He is from the pureblood family of Malfoy and is the scion of it and he is a Slytherin (the house of cunning). Neville Longbottom is another pureblood and scion of the Longbottom family, apparently he doesn't have parents like me, he lost them when he was a baby as well._

"How sad" Petunia said in a slight somber tone of voice.

_He is a Gryffindor (house of the brave) and lives with his grandmother. She, from the sound of it, she doesn't like him all too much and wants him to be like his father._

"Impossible goal"

_Hermione Granger is a muggleborn, she is very smart and a Gryffindor as well. She's pretty as well, but don't think I have a crush on her, because I do not._

"Right Harry, sure you don't"

_I do not see her as anything, but a friend and possibly a sister. I'm acquainted with a Terry Boot, who is my dorm mate, Theodore 'Theo' Nott, one of Draco's dorm mates, Cho Chang, an older Ravenclaw who is great conversationalist, her boyfriend Cedric Diggory, an older Hufflepuff (house of the loyal), Blaise Zabini, another of Draco's dorm mates, and a number of others that I'll tell you about when I learn more about them._

"At least he's socializing"

_I hope you are doing well in Surrey. Is the weather there good? Are you doing anything to not get bored?_

Petunia chuckled at Harry's attempts to just fill the rest of the page now.

_I know this is just me rambling now, but I want to know. Is Dudley doing good in school? I don't want to lose contact with my cousin even if we didn't get a long._

"I need to get those two sitting down and talking" Petunia said and put that away for later thinking.

_I await your letter and Hedwig will bring it to me when you have one ready, she's smart and can find anyone it seems, well according to me at least. Anyway enough of my rambling for now, hope to hear from you soon._

_Your nephew,  
>Harry*<em>

Petunia smiled at the length of the letter and could tell that even if he rambled from nervousness, he wanted her to know and she was glad to have learned all that Harry liked at school.

She put the letter away and went on to grab some paper and a pencil so she could return the letter, but not before she took some water out to Hedwig and saw her munching on something she didn't want to think about.

_**~0~**_

Harry stated at the diary that belonged to his mortal mother and wondered how he could open it. So far he hadn't be able to see the contents and he couldn't even get past the damn cover!

He grumbled and fought with the damn book, which got him a look from Terry when he saw him trying to set the book on fire in desperation. Yet he wasn't able to open it and so he tossed it aside with each failed attempt to get in. Thana had no clue as to how to open it, but it must be something simple that he wasn't seeing as it was making him bluster into madness with his frustration.

"Why won't it open?" he asked himself and fiddled with the cover once more, trying to see if there was a hidden lock on the inside lip of the cover. He sighed and tilted his head and let his fingers simply run over the small design he found on the front and let his mind wonder.

He had sent the letter to Petunia on Thursday afternoon and knew it would take Hedwig at least a day to get there then another day to get back, depending on how long it took Perunia to write, so he was thinking he'd see Hedwig either tomorrow or Monday, but he wasn't sure yet.

His fingers moved over the design once more, but he unconsciously let his magic seep out his fingertips and into the book. The design lit up while Harry was still pondering over when Hedwig would arrive and what Petunia would say in her letter, and opened slightly before closing tightly again when Harry stopped and sat it to the side.

"What do I do to open you?" he asked the book. He sighed and went over to proofread his Charms' homework before he would go down to meet Hermione, Neville and Draco for lunch.

_**~0~**_

**Me**: Ello! Hey! Yeah I'm getting glares, I know from my laziness of getting chapters out, but I have legit reasons as to why I'm not getting many chapters out!

One! I'm job hunting _**-add in melancholy cry here-**_ so yeah college is not gonna pay itself and 'rents are helping for half of it.

Two! I'm starting a book! Right now it's in a research stage so don't think I'm spending a whoopla amount on writing it, I want this done right and so I'm doing the research on it.

Anyway, book talk later when I have more to say on it. I know a lot want some action, that is next chapter I **PROMISE**, so hang on until then.

Yes the diary made another entrance! It's a horrible little thing that drives Harry bat crazy! Don't worry he'll figure it out, maybe he'll get help with it.

Anyway onto * note!

* The letter may sound childish for how old Harry is, but think about it. He never had to write something to Petunia or the Dursley family like this since he wasn't on good terms so he had a childish hope that he could have someone read it a like that he was happy and I placed that to Petunia. Her commentary in between that is something I and many others do, read something then make a remark or action towards it. So don't make a fuss that I did that, it's normal for people to do.

Heh well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it sedated your hunger, though I know it didn't, and I hope to hear from ya!


End file.
